


The Life & Times of Charlotte Gilmore

by Chaz746



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaz746/pseuds/Chaz746
Summary: Charlotte Gilmore has always been an independent girl. One who strives to be different from her perfect twin sister Rory. So she separates herself from everything that reminds her of her sister and moves to Manhattan. Where she can truly be herself. Charlotte Gilmore. (AU Season 4)





	1. Promo

**T** **HE C** **OPYRIGHTS OF THIS SHOW BELONG TO AMY SHERMAN-PALLADINO & WARNER BROTHE** **RS. ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS**  

 

 **The Life & Times of Charlotte Gilmore: Promo** 

 

 **Plot:** Charlotte Gilmore has always been an independent girl. One who strives to be different from her perfect twin sister Rory. So she separates herself from everything that reminds her of her sister and moves to Manhattan. Where she can truly be herself. Charlotte Gilmore. (AU Season 4) 

 

 **Main Characters Cast:**  

*Charlotte Marie Gilmore played by Lucy Hale 

*Tristan Dugrey played by Chad Michael Murray 

*Michelle Lopez played by Aimee Carrero 

*Austin Matthews played by Jayson Blair 

*Ethan Walker played by Thomas Deker 

*Sienna Miller played by Zendaya Coleman 

*Ursula Underwood played by Jane Fonda 

 

 **Recurring Characters Cast:**  

Lorelai Gilmore played by Lauren Graham 

Rory Gilmore played by Alexis Bledel 

Luke Danes played by Scott Patterson 

Emily Gilmore played by Kelly Bishop 

Richard Gilmore played by Edward Herrmann 

Sookie St. James played by Melissa McCarthy 

Jess Mariano played by Milo Ventimiglia 

Christopher Hayden played by David Sutcliffe 

 


	2. Reflections

**T** **HE C** **OPYRIGHTS OF THIS SHOW BELONG TO AMY SHERMAN-PALLADINO & WARNER BROTHE** **RS. ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS**  

 

The Life & Times of Charlotte Gilmore Chapter 1: Reflections 

 

 

Charlotte Gilmore looked at the empty room before her. All the memories that were once in this room still lingering around. Charlotte was getting ready to leave for college in New York City. She had got accepted into _Fashion Institute of Technology_ and an internship at Underwood Designs. 

The road to get where Charlotte was going wasn’t easy and it only got harder from here. Being the child of Christopher Hayden and Lorelai Gilmore was curse. On one hand you had a father who was barely around growing up. While in the other hand you had a mom trying to be your friend rather than a parent. That’s what made her different from her twin sister Rory.  

To constantly be reminded that your sister is a genius was kinda the theme in her life. Rory had chosen to attend Yale. Emily and Richard Gilmore were proud of Rory and all her success. They always glossed over whatever Charlotte accomplished. To Emily and Richard; Charlotte was a puzzle. Charlotte worked for everything she owned never asking for anything. They never understood how she never could ask them for anything like her mother and sister. To them money and social standing was everything. 

Charlotte shook her head and picked up her purse hanging off the door and smiled one last time at her childhood bedroom. She walked down the stairs and saw her mom and sister entering the house. 

"Hey Char where are you headed off too?" Lorelai asked her youngest daughter as she entered further into the house. 

Charlotte rolled her eyes at the question and turned towards the boxes and suitcases lined up behind the living room couch. 

"Did you forget that me and Michelle are leaving today? You know what don’t answer that. It was a stupid question." Charlotte stated pickin up a box and carrying it outside. 

Rory looked at her sister and could see once again the tension in the room. Ever since Charlotte decided to move out of the house completely her and Lorelai have been very distant towards each other. She just wished her mom could understand Charlotte better. Even Rory felt how distant Charlotte became once she got her acceptance letter. 

Rory decided it was time to end the cold war in the house before Charlotte Left. "Mom you and Char need to clear the air before she leaves". 

"I don’t know how we got to this point Rory. Charlotte's attitude changed the moment she got that letter. One minute we were all excited to see where both of you would go next fall. The next moment you both were falling apart at the seems." Lorelai explained confused. 

Charlotte walked back into the house and picked up another box and walked outside once again. 

"That’s the problem Charlotte has with everyone. She has always fought for her own identity and not be my shadow. People have repeatedly compared her to me and that’s not fair to Charlotte. So I'm happy for her to branch out on her own. You raised us to be independent woman who never have to struggle for anything." Rory said while holding Lorelai's hand. 

"Thanks Sweets" 

"Now go talk to her so we can go to Luke's before she leaves." Rory said walking into her room. 

Charlotte walked back into the house and headed towards the kitchen for a drink. When she got in there she saw her mom sitting at the table by herself. So she sighed and sat down across from her. 

"I don’t want to leave and we have this tension so let's just put it all on the table." Charlotte stated. 

"I want to know where did everything fall apart between us?" Lorelai asked. 

"Ever since Rory got into Chilton everyone has always doubted me. I know its not intentional but I need space from everyone. The only place I could think of is in New York where know one knows who Rory Gilmore is. Basically a place that I can call my own." Charlotte said not looking at her mother. 

"I never knew you felt like that. Why haven't you ever said something to me?" 

"Mom I've always learned how to brush it aside but lately it was getting too much and now that it's time for me to leave I want to fix that." Charlotte explained. 

"I am glad that you finally told me how you feel. I mean the last time we had a serious conversation was when Tristan left for military school." Lorelai stated watching her daughters face cringe. 

Charlotte hadn't thought of Tristan in a long time. Rory had introduced them and things just took off from there until he kissed another girl at a party. From there things spiraled out of control.  

"I haven't really thought about him in over a year Mom. The way things ended made me realize that he wasn’t ready for a relationship. Don’t get me wrong he hurt me but im not gonna let a guy mess with my head."  

Lorelai looked at her daughter with a smile. She was happy she didn’t get her problems when it came to men. Hopefully Char would get new experiences in New York.  

"Come on lets go to Luke's before you and Michelle leave" Lorelai said getting up with a smile hugging her daughter. 

Rory walked out of her room with a smile and watched as her mom and sister were good again. "So are we going to Lukes now?"  

"Yeah lets go so I can say goodbye to Luke" Charlotte said putting on her jacket, following her mother and sister out the door. 

 

(Time Skip) 

 

The Gilmore girls entered Luke's diner and sat at a table watching the town through the window. Luke came by and saw all three of them and shook his head and walked over to their table. 

"What are you having?" He asked grumpily. 

Lorelai looked at the diner owner and smirked deviously making Luke nervous. "Can we get three cups of coffee, one cheese omelet, a stack of pancakes with a side of bacon, and scrambled eggs with French toast and sausage". 

"You guys are really trying to die young" Luke states walking away with there order. 

Charlotte giggled at Luke as he walked away and turned towards her sister. "I'm so happy that me and Michelle are living together. We've always talked about getting an apartment together." 

"I'm excited for you especially with your internship. Everything is falling into place for you. Your going to do so well that maybe they might offer you a job." Rory rambles to Charlotte. 

Luke returns with their food and the Gilmore girls begin to eat. All three of them were thinking about what was next to come. For Rory, all her life she's always had her sister to have her back now they were gonna be going to different colleges. Lorelai was thinking the same thing as Rory. Her main concern was wondering if Charlotte was gonna be ok by herself. 

Ring! Ring! Ring! 

Charlotte opened her purse and saw that it was Michelle calling. She picked up and answered.  

"Hey Michelle where are you?" asked Charlotte. 

"I am just getting in my car so give me half an hour to be at your house. What are you doing right now?" 

"Cool and I'm eating at Luke's one last time before we leave". 

"Ok I will see you soon." Then Michelle hangs up. 

Lorelai and Rory watched as Char put her phone away and got up from the table and headed towards the counter towards Luke. Luke looked up from what he was doing and saw Charlotte in front of him. 

"Luke I wanted to thank you for everything you’ve done for me over the years. Hell you were practically there for me more than my dad. You gave me my first job and taught me to be self sufficient." Charlotte paused with tears slowly coming down her face.  

Then she continued "I always hated the way Jess treated you. All you were trying to do was make his life easier and he fought you every step of the way. Can you watch over mom while me and Rory are gone. I worry about her being by herself and what she might get up to." 

Luke smiled a genuine smile and nodded. He grabbed Charlotte in a hug and held her tight. Ever since she was a little girl Charlotte was always different Luke noticed. While Rory was studious, Charlotte on the other hand was adventurous. Luke taught her how to cook and play baseball which helped her get on the Stars Hollow softball team. 

Charlotte then attempted to take out some money but Luke stopped her. "Its on the house good luck in New York. I'm proud of you and don’t forget there are people who still care about you." Luke said walking upstairs to his apartment. 

Char walked back to her table and picked up her bag "Come on guys, Michelle will almost be at the house". She walked out of the diner with Rory and Lorelai following behind her rushing to catch up. 

 

(Time Skip) 

 

When they reached the front porch of the house Michelle's car had pulled up into the driveway. 

Michelle walked up to her best friend and said "Well I spoke to our landlord the loft is ready for us to move into. So let's gather your stuff and put it into the car so we can hit the road."  

Ten minutes later the car was packed with all of Charlotte's things. Charlotte turned towards her Mom and sister. "I'll call you when I get settled and we can talk about things. I love you guys but it is time for me to leave". She ran up to both of them and pulled them into a hug. Then she slowly let go and headed into the car. 

Michelle watched her friend enter the car with watery eyes. "You do know you'll see them for holidays right?" 

Charlotte laughed at her best friends question. "Just drive Michelle" Charlotte said. 

 

*So the First Chapter is done and the Second Chapter is titled _"Moving Da_ _y"_  

*For the next couple of Chapters it will mainly focus on Charlotte settling in Manhattan 

 

PLEASE SUBSCRIBE, FAVORITE, GIVE KUDOS, COMMENT

CHAZ746  


	3. Moving Day Part 1

**T** **HE C** **OPYRIGHTS OF THIS SHOW BELONG TO AMY SHERMAN-PALLADINO & WARNER BROTHE** **RS. ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS**   

  

The Life & Times of Charlotte Gilmore Chapter 2: Moving Day Part 1 

 

After several hours of driving the girls had finally made it to New York City. Both girls watched the Manhattan skyline as they drove into the city. Charlotte saw people going about their everyday lives. She was excited about living here.  

"So where exactly is our apartment Michelle?" Charlotte asked her best friend. 

"Our apartment is on the Lower East Side in Greenwich Village. It is already furnished so all we have to do is unpack our stuff. Hopefully if we finish early we can go out to eat." Michelle said looking at the road. 

Twenty minutes later the car pulled up in front of the apartment building the girls would be staying. "What floor are we on? I am so excited to see what the rooms are like" Char said excitedly. 

Michelle got out of the car with Charlotte following her to the entrance of the apartment complex. When they entered the building a man in a suit was waiting for them. "Hello my name is Leroy Jones and I am the building manager. How can I help you this afternoon?" Mr. Jones asked. 

"We are the new tenants moving today it should be under Michelle Lopez and Charlotte Gilmore." Michelle explained. 

"Let me check the lease to verify, give me just a moment" Mr Jones stated walking to the front desk. 

Charlotte looked around the lobby of the building and couldn’t believe she was going to live here. It really hit her in this moment everything she ever wanted was falling into place right before her eyes it seemed only yesterday when she got her acceptance letter. 

 

( _Flashback_ ) 

 

_Charlotte had just finished softball practice and she was_ _ex_ _hausted_ _. She just wanted to curl up in a ball and_ _go_ _to sleep._ _Since_ _today was Friday she had to attend dinner at her grandparents. She wasn’t even going to_ _Chilton_ _and she had to be forced to sit and eat with people she_ _couldn't_ _stand._  

_As Charlotte_ _approached_ _her house she saw that her_ _mom's_ _jeep wasn’t in the driveway. She walked to the porch and opened the front door and saw mail on the floor of the entryway. Charlotte picked everything up and began to see if anything was for her._ _A_ _ll she saw was bills until she saw an envelope addressed to her._ _Charlotte ripped the sealed part of the envelope and read:_  

 

_Dear Miss Charlotte Gilmore,_  

_Congratulations on behalf of the A_ _dmissions C_ _ommittee, it is my pleasure to inform you that you have been admitted to:_  

_Fashion_ _Business_ _Management_  

_We_ _hope you will view this admission as your first step to joining a vibrant and rewarding community that values your academic achievement. To reserve your place in the class, please be sure to return the enclosed_ _tu_ _ition deposit form before the due date, with your payment._  

_Any condition(s) that may have been placed on your acceptance are enclosed. Please r_ _ead these_ _carefully. Unless otherwise indicated, all conditions must be met before registration at FIT or you may not be_ _permitted to register._  

_I would like to take the_ _opportunity to offer you my personal congratulations on your admission to FIT. I wish you success in your pursuit of higher education._  

_Sincerely,_  

_Director of Admissions & Strategic Recruitment_ 

 

_Charlotte_ _reread the words on the paper just to make sure it wasn’t a mistake._ _When_ _she applied she didn’t think they would_ _accept_ _her. Don’t get Charlotte wrong she was just as smart as if not more than Rory; she just didn’t apply herself to make people happy. Now that she was accepted the only thing left to do is to tell Lorelai. She was hesitant to tell her mom because she_ _didn't_ _know how she would react._  

_Charlotte broke out of her thoughts when she_ _heard a_ _car pull up in front of the house and she saw it was her mom and Rory. She rushed to put the envelope in her book bag when she heard their voices getting closer to the door._  

_Lorelai opened the door and saw her youngest daughter standing in the foyer like deer in headlights. "Hey sweets we gotta get ready soon if we wanna get to dinner" Lorelai said heading upstairs._  

_Rory smiled at her sister as she walked_ _passed_ _her to room. Char_ _sighed_ _while_ _picking up her book bag. She then_ _headed towards her room to get ready for the_ _unfortunate dinner they all had to go_ _._  

 

( _End Flashback_ ) 

 

Charlotte soon notices Mr. Jones approaching her and Michelle. "Ok ladies the apartment is ready for you both to move in and it seems someone paid for the apartment for the next year up until the lease needs to be renewed. You guys are on the sixth floor in apartment E. Now if you ladies have any questions or need my assistance please call the front desk. 

Michelle nodded and Mr Jones handed them the keys for the apartment. Michelle headed to the elevator with Charlotte following. When they entered the elevator the doors closed with Michelle pressing the button that leads to their new home. They stood in silence until Charlotte asked a question she soon regretted. 

"Did your dad pay the entire rent for the year?" Charlotte asked Michelle who looked angry. 

"Yup." 

"Maybe he is trying to be apart of your life now". 

"Well if he picked up the phone every once in a while and actually stuck by his word I wouldn't be so mad. Look I'm sorry if it seems like I'm taking my anger out on you but you of all people should know what I am going through. Your father was never around like mine. Hell I was lucky if he remembered my birthday." Michelle ranted with tears forming in her eyes. 

Michelle's father is Rafael Lopez one of the biggest real estate agents on the east coast. He was never around when Michelle was growing up. Michelle's mother Diana worked at The Independence Inn with Lorelai. Rafael was just like Chris only be around your family when things were convenient. That was what cemented their friendship and made them stronger because of it.  

Charlotte hated that her friend was going through these emotions right now. They both moved to New York to get away from the their family problems but no matter where they go that cloud of familiar doubt and pain follows. Char pulls Michelle into a hug just as the elevator door opens on the sixth floor. 

The girls soon walked down the hallway until they saw a door with the letter E. Michelle opened the door which led into the living room and kitchen. On the right side when you enter the apartment was the first bedroom. Further into the apartment pass the living room was the second bedroom. Each bedroom had a closet and they both connected with the bathroom. 

The Floor Plan: 

 

"So what do you think of the place, Char?" 

Charlotte turned to her best friend and said " This place is so perfect for us. I definitely want the bedroom close to the living room. The windows give off a great view of the city. On top of that your not a morning person and all the sunlight will make you cranky. 

"True, very true" Michelle replied.  

Charlotte learned the hard way when her best friend gets woken up with direct sunlight. Let us just say walking around with a black eye isn't pretty at all. 

"Lets go get our stuff out of the car so we can start unpacking our stuff. Then afterwards we can go look for something to eat. The last time I was here was when Rory wanted to see Jess after he left." Char said walking towards the door. 

 

(Time Skip) 

 

After several trips to and from the car the girls started unpacking their things. While Michelle was putting away her clothes, Charlotte was in the living room hooking her iPod up to stereo. Soon music began to play throughout the apartment: 

 

_I_ _gotta habit called Alexander McQueen_    
 _But I never show it off, cause I still got the dreams_    
 _That I had when I was little, every girl wants to be_    
 _A famous actress, model, superstar, queen_    
 

_You know that you're perfect exactly how you are_    
 _You don't need a bank account or a shiny, fast car_    
 _It's better to be an original, free your inner individual_    
 _And show them how we do_    
 

_Girls will be girls_    
 _Make the sidewalk your runway_    
 _Work, work, work it, oh_    
 _Girls will be girls_    
 _Out here, running this world_    
 _Better watch it_    
 _Girls will be girls_    
 _Girls will be girls_    
 _Girls will be girls_    
 _Girls will be girls_  
 

_You know that I would never bow down to a guy_    
 _Til' I find the one that knows how to makes me come alive_    
 _All my ladies better know if he doesn't treat you right_    
 _Don't you let him win you over, shake him off and say goodbye_

 

_You know that you're perfect exactly how you are_    
 _You don't need a bank account or a shiny, fast car_    
 _It's better to be an original, free your inner individual_    
 _And show them how we do_    
 

_Girls will be girls_    
 _Make the sidewalk your runway_    
 _Work, work, work it, oh_    
 _Girls will be girls_    
 _Out here, running this world_    
 _Better watch it_    
 _Girls will be girls_    
 _Girls will be girls_    
 _Girls will be girls_    
 _Girls will be girls_    
 

_Let me see your work, work_    
 _Madonna, vogue, glamour_    
 _Snap, snap, you wanna?_    
 _You can see me work it_    
 _Yeah, yeah, we gotta_    
 _You can see me work it_    
 _Shot, shots, I call 'em_    
 _If you feeling yourself, blast it!_    
 _Then work it and show 'em your assets_    
 _I'm reppin' the baddest bitches_    
 _They swiping the matte lipstick_    
 _And all of us taking over_    
 _We naughty and nice_    
 _Louis bags stacking_    
 _Hunnets for that rich girl life_    
 

_Girls will be girls_    
 _Make the sidewalk your runway_    
 _Work, work, work it, oh_    
 _Girls will be girls_    
 _Out here, running this world_    
 _Better watch it_    
 _Girls will be girls_    
 _Make the sidewalk your runway_    
 _Work, work, work it, oh_    
 _(You better work it for me, work it for me!)_    
 _Girls will be girls_    
 _Out here, running this world_    
 _Better watch it_    
 _Girls will be girls_    
 _Girls will be girls, yeah_  

 

As the song finished Charlotte finished putting the dishes in the cabinet another song began to play: 

 

_Nobody sees, nobody knows_    
 _We are a secret, can't be exposed_    
 _That's how it is, that's how it goes_    
 _Far from the others, close to each other_    
 

_In the daylight, in the daylight_    
 _When the sun is shining_    
 _On the late night, on the late night_    
 _When the moon is blinding_    
 _In the plain sight,_ _pain_ _sight_    
 _Like stars in hiding_    
 _You and I burn on, on_    
 

_Put two and_ _to-gether_ _, forever will never change_    
 _Two and to-gether will never change_    
 _Nobody sees, nobody knows_    
 _We are a secret, can't be exposed_    
 _That's how it is, that's how it goes_    
 _Far from the others, close to each other_    
 _That's when we uncover, cover, cover_    
 _That's when we uncover, cover, cover_    
 

_My asylum, my asylum is in your arms_    
 _When the world gives heavy burdens_    
 _I can bear a thousand times_    
 _On your shoulder, on your shoulder_    
 _I can reach an endless sky_    
 _Feels like paradise_    
 

_Put two and together, forever will never change_    
 _Two and together will never change_    
 _Nobody sees, nobody knows_    
 _We are a secret, can't be exposed_    
 _That's how it is, that's how it goes_    
 _Far from the others, close to each other_    
 _That's when we uncover, cover, cover_    
 _That's when we uncover, cover, cover_    
 

_We could build a universe right here_    
 _All the world could disappear_    
 _Wouldn't notice, wouldn't care_    
 _We can build a universe right here_    
 _The world could disappear_    
 _I just need you near_    
 

_Nobody sees, nobody knows_    
 _We are a secret, can't be exposed_    
 _That's how it is (It is), that's how it goes (It goes)_    
 _Far from the others, close to each other_    
 _That's when we uncover, cover, cover_    
 _That's when we uncover, cover, cover (Ooh yeah)_    
 _That's when we uncover_  

 

Michelle walked out into the kitchen as the last verse finished and watched as her friend turned to her and  rush to turn off the music.  

"So you ready to go and get something to eat? Or do you need more time to finish unpacking?" Michelle asks. 

"No lets go I'm starving and lets either get Chinese food or pizza." Charlotte said picking up her purse. 

"Spoken like a true Gilmore girl. We can finish when we come back" Michelle said heading to the door with Charlotte following her. 

 

*The next chapter will be titled "Moving Day Part 2" 

*The Songs are as follow: 

  * _"Girls Will Be Girls" by Sophie Beem_  
  * _"Uncover" by Zara Larsson_  



*An Old Face Finally makes his debut 

PLEASE SUBSCRIBE, FAVORITE, GIVE KUDOS, COMMENT

CHAZ746 

 


	4. Moving Day Part 2

**THE COPYRIGHTS OF THIS SHOW BELONG TO AMY SHERMAN-PALLADINO & WARNER BROTHERS. ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS  ** 

 

The Life & Times of Charlotte Gilmore Chapter 3: Moving Day Part 2 

 

It was dark out when the girls reached the lobby of the building. They waved to Mr. Jones as they passed by his desk heading outside. Charlotte was starving and she didn’t care what they chose to eat. 

"So when do you have to register for classes Char?" Michelle asked her friend as they walked down the street. 

"Sometime this week but before I can register I have to speak with an advisor. I got a call earlier this week saying its mandatory for all incoming students. Hopefully things go smoothly." Charlotte replied. 

Soon the girls saw an Italian restaurant and they headed inside. When they got inside a waiter came by and led them to a table while checking on the other patrons. While waiting for the waiter to return Michelle pulled out her phone and Charlotte began to look around the restaurant. As she was looking around she saw a guy from the back of his head. He was dressed in a suit looking really good if Charlotte would say so herself. 

Before she could see the guys face, she was tapped on her arm. Charlotte turned around and saw that the waiter had returned. 

"Sorry for the wait this is my first day. My name is Ethan and I'll be your server for tonight. Can I interest you ladies with the dinner special?" Ethan asked handing them menus.  

Looking over the menus really quick; "No Thanks but you can bring me the mushroom ravioli with a nice Caesar salad on the side. Also for my drink can I have a peach iced tea" Michelle replied with wink. 

Ethan with a blush turned to Charlotte "What about you?" He asked. 

"I will have the chicken alfredo with a glass of raspberry lemonade. Thanks." Charlotte said handing him back the menu. 

"Ok your food will be ready for you shortly" Ethan said walking away. 

As Ethan walked away Charlotte turned around to see if the mystery guy was still there. Sadly the table he was sitting at was empty at the moment. Michelle looked up from her phone to see her friend staring intently over at the other side of the room. 

"What are you staring at over there?" Michelle asked curiously. 

"Nothing." Charlotte replied too quickly for Michelle. 

"Be happy that I'm not Lorelai." Michelle replied with a grin towards her now blushing friend.  

It was no secret to anyone who knows Lorelai that she can talk your ears off until you have a nervous breakdown spilling all your darkest secrets to her. On top of that she would be deviously grinning at you with a jumbo cup of coffee. 

"Ok you were right."  

"About?" 

"Ugh! You're really gonna make me say it?" 

"Yup, so quit stalling and get to the point." 

"Lorelai would be proud of you evil spawn." Charlotte states with smirk. 

"Storytime please." 

"There was this super hot mysterious guy over at that empty table earlier. He was gonna turn his head towards me until Ethan got my attention. Just now I turned around to see if he was there but he wasn’t." Charlotte explains sadly. 

While Charlotte was moping Ethan returned with their food and placed it in front of them. He then asked "I don’t mean to pry but why is she sad all of a sudden?" 

"She was table watching earlier and this guy whose back was to her was about to show his face until you apparently interrupted her." Michelle answered Ethan with a straight face while Charlotte scowled at her friend. 

"Really?" Ethan asked confused. 

"Pretty much." Charlotte said stabbing her food harshly with the fork and putting it in her mouth. 

"Ok...." Ethan says looking at Charlotte like she needs to be in a straight jacket. Then he turns back to Michelle "You guys want anything else?" 

"No were good for now. Thanks for everything." 

Ethan walked away and then girls finished their food. They talked about things they needed for the apartment and what they were doing tomorrow. As the girls were eating someone bumped into their table spilling Charlotte's lemonade all on her lap. Charlotte quickly grabbed a napkin and started to try to clean up her lap as much as she could. 

"I am so sorry let me pay for your meal or something." A familiar voice said.  

Charlotte looked up from her lap and saw the one person she thought she would never see again. Although it had been two years he looked good. He gained quite a bit more muscles but he still had those smoldering looks. 

"Tristan?" Charlotte gasped. 

Tristan looked at Charlotte with surprise then he smirked smugly. That smirk alone was trouble for Charlotte. Michelle on the other hand was looking at them like they were some horrible love story and all she needed was some popcorn. 

"Well if it isn't Mary's little lamb. You look good Char." Tristan said staring intently at Charlotte who was staring into his blue eyes. 

"Seems like military school didn’t get rid of your cocky demeanor." 

Michelle laughed making both Tristan and Charlotte turn to her. They were so wrapped up in each other that they forgot Michelle was there. 

"Hey Michelle how've you been?" 

"Hi Tristan it's good to see you, I've been living. How was military school?" Michelle asked. 

"Military school was great for me. It helped me realize I need to figure out who I needed to be. I was angry all the time." He paused then turned to Charlotte and continued "I also want to apologize to you for how I treated you. You didn’t deserve me lashing out to you over my father's treatment towards me.  Even when I kissed Summer that wasn’t right so, I'm sorry Charlotte." Tristan apologized. 

For the first time in a long time Charlotte was speechless. Never did she think she would see Tristan Dugrey apologize and not blame it on something else. She was happy that he finally figured things out for himself. 

"Tristan you don’t have to apologize. Rory explained to me what was going on after you had left Hartford. I forgave you a long time ago, it is water under the bridge" Charlotte said with a smile to her ex-boyfriend. 

Tristan smiled and grabbed a chair from another table and sat down with the girls facing Charlotte. "Listen I'm gonna be in town looking for an apartment and I was wondering if you want to go out sometime?" Tristan asks   

Before Charlotte could say anything Michelle answered for her "She would love too". She handed him her phone. 

"Great I'll give you my number and you call me when you got some free time" Tristan says taking Michelle's phone typing in his number. 

"I'll see you soon Charlotte and it was also good to see you as well Michelle" Tristan says walking away with a wave. 

After Tristan jad left the restaurant; five minutes later Ethan returns to their table. While he is collecting the plates on the table Charlotte asks him for the check. 

"Oh yeah your mystery man paid for your dinner and said don’t forget to call him. Might I add that he gave me a $500 tip. You better snatch him up before someone else does." Ethan says laughing at Charlotte's face of awe and blush with Michelle joining him. 

"How do you know he is the mystery guy? Charlotte asked. 

"I know he is mystery guy because he also paid the bill for the table that you were staring strongly at. Now you guys have a nice day and maybe I might see you guys around" Ethan says walking away from the table shaking his head. 

Michelle watched as Ethan walked away before turning to her best friend. "One thing I can say about him is that he knows how to make a girl want more." Charlotte says to Michelle 

"You ready to go back to the apartment and finish unpacking." Michelle asks. Charlotte nods and both girls gather their things and leave the restaurant waving to Ethan as they pass him. 

 

(Time Skip) 

  

After the girls had returned from the restaurant they finished unpacking the rest of their things. When they finished Michelle headed for bed while Charlotte sat in the living room going over the first day she met Tristan and the disaster that followed 

 

( _Flashback_ ) 

 

 _Charlotte was watching the circus show what was known as Rory's Chilton party in her grandparents home with a glass of punch_ _. The sad part of the party is that it was also her birthday which_ _conveniently_ _Emily Gilmore ignored. That tiny fact made Charlotte happy that for once she was being ignored. She_ _watched as Rory was dragged around by Emily and it was quite funny in Charlotte's opinion._  

 _As Charlotte sat in living room in the corner she didn’t notice a certain_ _blond_ _hearthrob_ _behind her watching her as she sat_ _quietly. He had never seen her at school before but she looked familiar. He approached her slowly and tapped her shoulder. She turned around startled and looked at him._  

 _"Can I_ _help_ _you with something?" Charlotte asked._  

 _"Hi my name is Tristan Dugrey and I was wondering what a pretty girl like you was sitting alone by yourself?" He asked._  

 _Charlotte glared at him_ _when she_ _heard his name. She remembered the day Rory came home from her first day of Chilton. The guy in front of her called her sister "Mary" because she looked so innocent. Now it was time to have some fun with this meathead._  

 _"_ _I am just observing the party. These type of events are not my thing so to speak."_  

 _"So what do you normally do for fun?" He asks_  

 _"Wouldn’t you like to know."_  

 _"Surprise me"_  

 _"Kiss guys then walk away leaving them wanting more" She says taking a sip of her drink._  

 _"Really?" Tristan asks with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face._  

 _Charlotte turns to stare at the boy who antagonizes her sister and slowly gets close to him and kisses his cheek and walks_ _away turning her head back to him with a grin and she disappears from his line of sight into the party._  

 _Tristan gets up and makes his way to where_ _Charlotte was headed._ _When he finally sees her she is next to Rory laughing. What_ _Tristan_ _doesn’t notice is_ _Richard_ _Gilmore notice him staring at his youngest_ _grand_ _d_ _aughter_ _._  

 _"Young man I believe we met earlier at the door. Your Janlen's grandson right?" Richard asks Tristan._  

 _"Yes Sir Rory introduced us." Tristan replies while shaking Richard's hand._  

 _"Might I ask what you were staring at earlier?_  

 _"The girl next to Rory I spoke earlier but she never told me her name and now I am intrigued with who she is" Tristan answers the elder Gilmore._  

 _"Ah that girl would be Charlotte. She is Rory's younger twin sister." Richard explains to the shocked boy._  

 _"Ma-  I mean Rory never said she had a twin sister."_  

 _"Well Charlotte likes to keep to herself and she doesn’t go to Chilton with Rory" Richard states walking away._  

 _O_ _n the_ _other side_ _of the room Charlotte explains to_ _Rory_ _what she did to Tristan_ _. Rory smiles and hugs her sister then they both laugh making everyone around them look at them. Tristan approached_ _the two sisters with a smug smirk on his face._  

 _"Hey Mary why don’t you introduce me to your sister" he asked deviously._  

 _Knowing the jig was up "Tristan this is my twin sister Charlotte"_ _Rory_ _said while_ _wving_ _her hand in her sister's direction. Charlotte on the other hand looked at Tristan with a smirk of her own and pulled him into a kiss._  

 _Rory and everyone else were shocked at Charlotte. At that moment Emily Gilmore walked into the room with Lorelai right behind her. They_ _both stopped in the archway watching Charlotte_ _kiss_ _Tristan._  

 _"CHARLOTTE MARIE GILMORE!!! You stop that right this_ _instance_ _" Emily Gilmore bellowed with rage._  

 _Charlotte and Tristan jumped away from each other facing Emily Gilmore's wrath._  

 _"How dare you_ _act like a common harlot!!!" Emily said_ _towards her granddaughter with shame._  

 _Lorelai and Rory knew that Emily opened up the door to Pandora's box with that statement. When it comes to Charlotte's virtue she believed that you shouldn’t have sex until you are married. So for_ _Emily_ _to call her granddaughter a harlot that was gonna be the end of tonight._  

 _"Listen here you old hag I've put up with a lot of crap from you but that_ _is it" Charlotte said yelling at Emily in front of guests._  

 _"Honey" Lorelai said attempting to stop her daughter_  

 _"No Mom, all our lives she has been looking down at_ _you_ _because you ran away from the life that she forces down_ _people's_ _throat. I am done_ _trying_ _to be nice just for Rory and for her to basically call me a whore._ _I don’t want nothing to do with her or her_ _money_ _. I_ _will never forgive her". Charlotte ranted to her mom while glaring at Emily._  

 _"Young_ _lady_ _you are quite disrespectful and frankly I blame you Lorelai" Emily said._  

 _"What else is new? Your always_ _so_ _quick to blame mom for things that are not_ _with_ _in_ _her control. Have you ever thought that maybe you’re the common_ _denominator_ _when there is a problem?" Charlotte states grabbing her jacket from the closet heading for the front door._  

 _"Where are you going I'm not done talking to you" Emily called after Charlotte._  

 _"I_ _can't_ _be around you anymore I'm done with you. Have nice party everyone happy fucking birthday to me" Charlotte states_ _slamming_ _the door behind her leaving everyone speechless._  

 _When Charlotte was leaving she saw Tristan leaning against a_ _Porsche waiting for something._  

 _"_ _I'm_ _surprised you didn’t stay to watch_ _the fireworks go off". Charlotte said walking to stand in front of him._  

 _"I think everyone saw that". Tristan said sarcastically with a smirk._  

 _Charlotte grinned then began to walk down the driveway until Tristan said "Where are you going?"_  

 _"Home"_  

 _"In the Dark? By Yourself" He asked._  

 _Charlotte then stopped and turned back around to face Tristan "Why do you have a problem with that or something?"_  

 _"How about I take you_ _home? That way i can try to get to know you better."_  

 _"I'd like that" Charlotte says going up to Tristan and kisses his cheek again "Maybe your not so bad after all Dugrey" Then gets in his car._  

 _Tristan smirks at her statement and runs to the other side of the car and gets in. When he gets in the car her puts on his seatbelt and glances at Charlotte quickly to see she had put on_ _seatbelt_ _and was now looking at him expectantly._  

 _"Do I have something on my face?"_  

 _"Nope"_  

 _"Then what is it?" He asked the girl._  

 _"I think this has been the b_ _est_ _and worst birthday I have ever had."_  

 _"Care to elaborate?"_ _Tristan_ _asks as he starts the car_  

 _"Just drive me home Tristan." Charlotte tells him the directions to get her to Stars Hollow_  

 _When Tristan drives away from the Gilmore mansion;_ _Charlotte turns away from him and touches his stereo and turns on the radio and Avril Lavigne plays:_  

 

  ** _Yeah, yeah_**    
 ** _Yeah-_** ** _eah_** ** _, yeah_**    
 ** _Yeah-_** ** _eah_** ** _, yeah_**    
 

 ** _Why do you look so familiar_**    
 ** _I could swear that I have seen your face before_**    
 

 ** _I think I like that you seem sincere_**    
 ** _I think I like to get to know you a little bit more_**    
 

 ** _I think there's something more, life's worth living for_**    
 ** _Who knows what could happen._**    
 ** _Do what you do, just keep on laughing_**    
 ** _One thing's true, there's always a brand new day_**    
 ** _I'm gonna live today like it's my last day_**    
 

 ** _Yeah, yeah,_**    
 ** _Yeah-_** ** _eah_** ** _, yeah,_**    
 ** _Yeah-_** ** _eah_** ** _, yeah_**    
 

 ** _How do you always have an opinion_**    
 ** _And how do you always find the best way to compromise_**    
 ** _We don't need to have a reason_**    
 ** _We don't need anything_**    
 ** _We're just wasting time_**    
 

 ** _I think there's something more, life's worth living for_**    
 ** _Who knows what could happen._**    
 ** _Do what you do, just keep on laughing_**    
 ** _One thing's true, there's always a brand new day_**    
 ** _Who knows what could happen._**    
 ** _Do what you do, just keep on laughing_**    
 ** _One thing's true, there's always a brand new day_**    
 ** _I'm gonna live today like it's my last day_**    
 

 ** _Find yourself, cause I can't find you_**    
 ** _Be yourself, who are you?_**    
 ** _Find yourself, cause I can't find you_**    
 ** _Be yourself, who are you?_**    
 

 ** _Who knows what could happen._**    
 ** _Do what you do, just keep on laughing_**    
 ** _One thing's true, there's always a brand new day_**    
 

 ** _So you go and make it happen_**    
 ** _Do your best just keep on laughing_**    
 ** _It's all on you, there's always a brand new day_**    
 

 ** _Who knows what could happen._**    
 ** _Do what you do, just keep on laughing_**    
 ** _One thing's true, there's always a brand new day_**    
 ** _I'm gonna live today like it's my last day_**  

 

 _Thirty minutes later Tristan's_ _Porsche pulls up in front of the_ _crap_ _shack and he turns off the car. He looks over in to the seat next to him to see Charlotte asleep. He slowly taps her shoulder and  she_ _awakens._ _Charlotte_ _turns her head_ _around_ _a_ _nd sees that she is in front of her house._  

 _"Thanks for bringing me home" Charlotte said._  

 _"No problem, but can I ask you something first?"_  

 _Charlotte slowly gets out of the car and leans on the passenger window waiting for Tristan to ask his question._  

 _"Why did you kiss me back at your Grandparents?"_  

 _Charlotte thought about what she was gonna say and then replied "At first I was going to embarrass you but then I thought about it and realized that I_ _don't_ _know you. I only know what Rory told me. So I thought I would give you the benefit of the doubt and give you a chance. On top of that someone_ _noticed me. You noticed me." Charlotte said walking away from Tristan's car._  

 _When she reached the porch she looked back and waved to Tristan as she_ _entered_ _the house._  

 _Before T_ _ristan drove off he noticed a piece of paper that read:_  

 _Thanks for driving me home_ _here's_ _my number 555-3908 call me anytime – Charlotte Gilmore_  

 _Tristan smirked when he put the phone number away in his glove compartment driving off not even noticing Charlotte watching him leave from her bedroom window._  

 

 _(_ _End Flashback_ ) 

 

After that night Charlotte stopped going to Friday night dinner's for a year. Till this day Charlotte remembers the way she met Tristan Dugrey.  

Charlotte turns off the light in her new bedroom and sees the shining lights of New York City as she falls asleep. On the other side of Manhattan a certain Blonde heartthrob was thinking the exact same thoughts of Charlotte. 

 

*The next chapter will be titled: _"Class Is In Session"_  

 _*_ The song(s) are as follow: 

  * _"Who Knows" by Avril Lavigne_  



 

CHAZ746 


	5. Class Is In Session

**THE COPYRIGHTS OF THIS SHOW BELONG TO AMY SHERMAN-PALLADINO & WARNER BROTHERS. ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS   ** 

 

The Life & Times of Charlotte Gilmore Chapter 4: Class Is In Session  

 

A couple of days had passed since Charlotte had run into Tristan and she had been busy running around getting ready for school. Her meeting with her school advisor is today so she was getting ready in the bathroom. 

Ring! Ring!  

"Hello" Charlotte answered her phone on speaker. 

"Hey sweets I haven't heard from you in a while. I was wondering how you were settling in?" Lorelai asked. 

"Everything is ok we finally unpacked everything so now we are just organizing things. I'm actually glad you called. I wanna know how things are going with you and Rory?"" 

Well I'm fine, the Inn is doing great, your sister is all setup at Yale, and did I mention your dad called." 

Charlotte stopped what she was doing and put the phone to her ear " Can you repeat the last part to me slowly". 

"Your dad called to see how Rory and you are doing?" 

"What did you say about me since he really only called to speak to you?" 

"Charlotte that’s not fair your father loves you and your sister. He just wants some type of relationship with you guys. 

"No Mom I don’t want anything to do with him after what he did to us. He always makes promises he can't keep. He broke us completely and there is nothing to fix on my end considering he is just a sperm donor to me." Charlotte exclaims bitterly. 

"Look I know things have been difficult between you guys but he is still your father give him a chance. Rory has why cant you-" Charlotte cuts off her mom 

"The reason I don’t want anything to do with him is because I lost faith in a man who has promised countless times that he wants things to be better. I don’t like talking to or about him because it makes me mad that he can't be a real father and now that he has a new kid he gets to have a do over. On top of that he tried to get back with you and then he throws it back in your face. So NO I am not gonna forgive him. That is the difference between me and Rory, she actually wants him in her life I don’t." Charlotte explains to her mom with tears rolling down her face. 

"Sweety whatever happens between me and you dad that's between me and him. I wish you didn’t feel this way but that is something he is gonna have to fix." Lorelai says 

"Look Mom can we talk about this later I actually have something I need your expertise on."Charlotte states emotionally wiping her face. 

"Is it boy trouble because that is my favorite topic" Lorelai says happily changing the subject. 

"I hate how Intune you are with my problems." 

"It is a gift my dear now Mommys ears are begging for you to tell me what boy is making you crazy" 

Charlotte waits a moment before she says "Tristan" 

"Excuse me I think I heard wrong did you just say Tristan? As in Ex-boyfriend Tristan? The one who was sent away Tristan?" Lorelai asked with surprise. 

"Yeah, Michelle and I went out to dinner a couple of nights ago and we bumped into him. More like he bumped into me." 

"Wow" 

"I know"  

"So lay it on me what is the problem?" 

"That’s the thing I don’t know how to feel. One moment I am so happy I saw him, the next I am afraid he's gonna disappear again. I don’t want to let him in again only for him to break me again. I mean even though he apologized for everything, I'm just hesitant to start things back up. What do you think Mom?" Charlotte asked her mom. 

For the first time in a long time Lorelai Gilmore was stumped. She wanted to tell her daughter to stay away from Tristan but she knew that would push her daughter into his arms. She also knew that when it came to relationships Charlotte lived for the moment and didn’t over think things like Rory. 

"What does your heart tell you? What does your gut tell you? I can't make a decision for you. It's all on you sweety. Only you can decide if you want to give Tristan another chance. Take what I just said and go with that. Now I have to go to work and when you make decision call me." Lorelai explains to Charlotte hanging up. 

Charlotte looks down at the phone and sighs. The advice her mom just gave her confused her even more. She honestly didn’t know what she wanted. She decided to deal with it later it's her first day of school. 

 

(Time Skip) 

 

After the emotional conversation with her mother; Charlotte hurrily finishes her make up and gets dressed. Heading into the kitchen she sees Michelle sitting at the kitchen table typing something on her laptop. She heads for the fridge and grabs a yogurt and puts in her bag. 

Michelle looks up from her laptop "Good luck on your first day of school Chica". 

"Thanks; I'll probably be a little late tonight so I'll see u tomorrow if I don’t see you when I get back" Charlotte sasy rushing to gather her things heading for the door. 

Charlotte rushes down the hallway when she sees a guy heading into the elevator "Hold the door please". 

When Charlotte gets to the elevator the guy is holding the door for her and she swiftly enters in. She presses the button for the lobby 

"Thanks for holding it for me" 

"No problem. I haven't seen you around here before." 

"I just moved in a couple of days ago with my best friend." 

"Cool, what is your name by the way? 

"Charlotte. Who are you if you don’t mind me asking?" 

"Austin." 

Silence enters the elevator as it descends to the lobby 

"So where are you off to if you don’t mind me asking?"Austin asks. 

"I'm actually on my way for my first day of school." 

Austin turns to face Charlotte and asks "Hey listen I know we just met and you seem kinda cool so me and my friends are having a party you should totally come y and bring your roommate." 

"Ill think about it but give me your number so you can text me when it is" 

Charlotte hands him her phone and he puts his number in just as the door opens. He hands her the phone and waves goodbye. She walks out of the elevator and heads outside to catch a cab. 

 

(Time Skip)  

   
After traveling for an hour Charlotte rushed inside the school. She was ten minutes late for her meeting with the advisor. Students were milling about in the hallways when she saw the advisor's office she saw a familiar face behind the assistant's desk. It was Ethan the waiter from the restaurant. 

She approached him slowly and tapped his desk and he looked up from what he was doing. When he saw her face you could see some recognition in his eyes. "Hey we met earlier this week, the names Ethan." He said getting up from the desk. 

"Yeah I remember you. What are you doing here?" 

"Oh I go to school here. I work in various offices on the camps for service credits" 

"Cool. Do you know if the advisor is inside the office?" 

 "Yes she is I think she is waiting for you. Good luck I'll be waiting out here to show you around. If you dont mind?" 

"Not at all the campus is kinda intimidating and it would be nice to know at least one face." 

Charlotte turns to the office and knocks on the door. 

"Whoever you are you can enter" a woman's voice answers. 

Charlotte opens the door and sees a woman behind her desk looking at a magazine. She was flipping at the pages irritably like she wanted to burn the magazine. The woman looked up from what he was doing. 

"You must be Charlotte Gilmore welcome. My name is Olivia Walker; please have a seat we have much to discuss." Olivia says to Charlotte who sits down. 

Olivia pulls out a folder with Charlotte's name out on top of her desk and opens it sifting through. For the next couple of minutes Charlotte sat in complete silence looking around the office until she saw a photo. The photo was of Olivia standing next to Ursula Underwood. 

"Whoa you know Ursula Underwood?" Charlotte asked in amazement. 

Olivia looked up from Charlotte's folder and looked at the photo that Charlotte noticed. 

"Yeah I used to intern for her back when I was your age." Olivia said reminiscing.  

"I have a meeting with her next week to begin my internship." 

"Good luck Kid; she is no the most easiest person to deal with. If you can work with her you can work with anyone." Olivia said. 

"Thanks I think." Charlotte said nervously. 

"Now let's talk about your future goals and aspirations. I see you graduated at the top 10 of your class. Well you are active with Softball so that’s good." 

"My main goal  is to learn the ins and out of a business to make things easier for the consumer rather than make it so the producer gets profit are a standard or higher rate." Charlotte stated. 

If Olivia was impressed with Charlotte's statement it didn’t show on her face. If anything that made Charlotte more nervous. 

"Well you seem to know what you want to do. Also you have an internship ready and waiting for you so all I can say is good luck. We will be meeting again sometime in 2 weeks just to see how you are adjusting to the curriculum." Olivia explains while getting up. 

"Thank you for taking the time out of your busy day. I know im not the only student your gonna have to explain this two." Charlotte says heading to the door. 

"My son will show you around until the freshman orientation. I wish you the best and good luck with Ursula once again." Olivia said with a small smile. 

"Your son?" 

"His name is Ethan he is sitting at my assistant's desk." 

"Oh we've met before, I'll see myself out now" Charlotte says walking out. 

Charlotte closed the door behind her and saw Ethan waiting for her. Now that she thought about it she could see the similarities between them. 

"So when were you gonna tell me your mom was the advisor?"  

Ethan grinned and scratched the back of his neck. "I normally don’t let people know my mom works at the school I'm attending." 

"Well you can take me to orientation and then a tour around the campus" Charlotte said looping her arm through his walking out the door. 

 

(Time Skip) 

 

After the Orientation; the next couple of hours Ethan showed Charlotte around the campus. They saw the FIT museum, several art galleries, and finally the dorms. They were now having lunch in one of the dining halls. 

"So how long have you been going here?" Charlotte asked Ethan while dipping a fry in ketchup. 

"This is my sophomore year here and I can't complain." 

"what is it like with your mom working in the same place you go to school? If you don’t mind me asking." 

"It has its ups and downs but what life style doesn’t. The one thing I can thank her for is to not be biased and treat me like any other student. But other than that she gives me my space to let me figure things out on my own" Ethan explains taking a sip of his coffee 

"Sounds like my mom, except the part where she works at my school. That would be a bit too much." 

They both laughed at that and finish their food and head to the lecture hall. Charlotte decided to invite Ethan to Austin's party. 

"Hey listen I got invited to this party in my building and your like the only friend I have at this school so I was wondering if you wanna come?" Charlotte asked Ethan who stopped walking 

"Who is having it?"  

"This guy I met on my way here this morning. I was running late and he held the elevator for me. I think his name was Austin. I will say he is sexy but he seems a little older than us." Charlotte explained while exchanging numbers with Ethan. 

As she continued talking they headed into the lecture hall and saw students rushing to get seats.  

"Well listen I have my computer class I will probably see you around. I'll get back to you about the party just send me more the time and day and ill get back to you." Ethan said waving as he left. 

With Ethan gone Charlotte was looking  for a seat. Eventually she found one in the back of the hall. Next to the empty seat was a girl reading _The New York Times._ She was really into whatever she was reading. 

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Charlotte asked. 

The girl looked up and shook her head and returned to her newspaper. Charlotte sat down and waited for the Professor to start the class. Ten minutes later a man walks in and sets his briefcase down and looks up at the students. 

"Welcome all my name is Harrison Fields and this is "Business 101". I want you all to know that the person sitting next to you will be your partner for the rest of the semester. Get ready Ladies and Gentleman because class is in session." Professor Fields explained. 

 

 

*The next chapter will be up after Thanksgiving and it will be titled "Fashion Faux Pas" 

*Jess will make his appearance next chapter 

Chaz746 


	6. Fashion Faux Pas

**THE COPYRIGHTS OF THIS SHOW BELONG TO AMY SHERMAN-PALLADINO & WARNER BROTHERS. ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS** 

 

The Life & Times of Charlotte Gilmore Chapter 5: Fashion Faux Pas 

 

After being in class for over two hours Charlotte was happy to be walking out of the room. On her way out she was tapped on her shoulder and she turned around to see Ethan behind her. A smile lit upon her face once seeing him. 

"Hey how was your first class?" Ethan asked.  

"Excruciatingly long." Charlotte said exhausted with Ethan following her out of the building. 

"So where are you headed right now?"  

Charlotte paused and thought really hard about what she was gonna say. Since she had moved to the city she hadn't explored that much. All of a sudden she knew where she wanted to go. When Jess left Stars Hollow after the car crash, Rory had skipped school and missed their moms graduation to go see him. Since Charlotte didn’t go she wanted to see what the fuss was about.  

"I'm gonna go to Washington Square Park. My sister told me about it the last time she was here. Do you think you could show me how to get there?  I can call Michelle to meet us there and we can have dinner right after." Charlotte said. 

"That sounds like a plan let me call my mom and tell her to have dinner without me." Ethan states pulling out his phone. 

Charlotte pulls out her phone and texts Michelle: 

 _C_ _\- Hey_ _what are you doing right now?_  

 _M- Still organizing stuff for work. Why?_  

 _C- Well remember Ethan the waiter from the other night. He goes to school with me and his mother is my advisor._ _He took me on a tour of the entire campus._  

 _M- Cool, I was thinking_ _ordering Chinese and then helping you pick out an outfit for your future date with Tristan if your up to it._  

Charlotte reread Michelle's last text and it brought up the phone conversation with her mom earlier. She still had not decided on if she was going to call him. Hopefully walking through the park would help her make a decision. She looked at her phone and replied. 

 _C- Ok_ _do you mind if I invite Ethan over since he's like the first friend I met in the city. We are gonna walk around Washington Square Park and wanted to know if you wanna come._  

 _M- Sure and then we could go and pick up dinner on the way_ _._  

 _C- Sounds like a plan see you in 30._  

 _M- C U then_  

When she read the last text from Michelle, Charlotte put her phone in her bag and looked around for Ethan. He was coming back to her in a rush. 

"So you ready to go?" He asked. 

"Yeah, which way is the quickest way to Washington Square Park?" 

"Train" Ethan answered simply tugging her arm leading them to the train station. 

 

(Time Skip) 

 

After a quick subway ride Charlotte and Ethan began walking through the park. Charlotte saw people playing music on instruments with small crowds surrounding them. It felt good that she was here. They soon saw a benches and sat down waiting for Michelle. 

"While we wait for Michelle I wanna know more about you. Like who is Charlotte?" Ethan asked with a grin on his face. 

"Well it depends on who you ask?" Charlotte said bitterly. 

Ethan face scrunched up in confusion at Charlotte's reply "What do you mean by that?" He asked cautiously. 

Charlotte looked at her new friend and sighed. She then began to tell him her life growing up in Stars Hollow, dealing with her rich snobby Grandparents, ghost of a father, being in the shadow of her twin sister, and Tristan. When she finished Ethan looked at her in a new light. 

"Wow, how are you not crazy?" 

"Coffee" She said. 

They both looked up when they heard Michelle talking into her phone 

"I faxed the papers yesterday. If you didn’t receive them I can't help you ciao" Michelle said hanging up. "I forgot how stupid people get when it comes to technology". 

Charlotte and Ethan laughed at the girl as she sat down next to them.  

"How was your first day so far Char?" Michelle asked while applying lipgloss. 

"I wanna say good but so far it is only the beginning. To be honest I'm excited and I haven't been in a long time." Charlotte replied happily. 

"Good for you chica so when are you gonna call Tristan. He looked really good, especially when he kept staring at you." Michelle stated with a smug face with Ethan nodding in agreement. 

"Whatever Michelle." Charlotte said blushing while her friends laugh at her. 

Michelle and Ethan then started talking about school and work while Charlotte looked at her surroundings. It was still warm out and children were running and having fun. She saw people sitting on other benches and relaxing. While looking over at the benches someone caught her attention. 

This person was reading " _Howl",_ and she knew exactly who he was. Who else would wear a leather jacket in eighty degree weather with a lot of gel in his head. 

She got up and headed towards the bench with Michelle and Ethan giving her weird looks. She approached from behind and tapped his shoulder. When the person turned around his facial expression changed from annoyed to surprise and lastly fear. 

"Hi Jess, last I heard you were in California chasing after your father." 

"Charlotte." 

"That is my name?" 

"What are you doing here in New York?" 

"I clearly just asked you the same thing, which you haven't answered." 

Jess stood up from the bench he was sitting on and put his book in jacket. Then he began to walk away from Charlotte. Charlotte then grabbed his arm and made him look at her with a glare. 

"You can glare at me all you want but I'm not Rory. I never judged you like Rory because I know what it is like to be tossed aside and you build up this wall to keep yourself from being hurt." She stated. 

"I broke your sister's heart and you still try to be my friend. Why?" Jess asked confused. 

"No matter what that's what friends are for. My mom may not like you and my sister maybe heartbroken but you still got me Jess." Charlotte says hugging her friend. 

When they pull away from each other Jess asks her another question. "So what made you come to my neck of the woods?" 

"I needed a change of scenery and to get away from the Gilmore influence. Between my mom, Rory, and the grandparents it was time. You of all people knew what I was going through with everyone comparing me to Rory. So what happened with your dad?" Charlotte said. 

"I get it, you wanna make a name for yourself without help I can respect that. I realized he never wanted me cause he wasn’t ready to be a father and I am ok with that." Jess said. 

"Well at least you got the closure you needed" Charlotte added optimistically.  

Jess glanced over and saw Michelle and Ethan watching them.  

"I think your friends are waiting for you. Don’t want to keep them waiting." Jess said tilting his head in their direction. 

"You should come by my apartment sometime and hangout. I will even watch Almost Famous on repeat with you" Charlotte offered. 

Jess started to walk away but turned back around and said "your number hasn’t changed right?". Charlotte shook her head then Jess continued "Then maybe I might take you up on that offer. See you around Gilmore." Jess then continued walking away until he wasn't seen anymore. 

Charlotte then went back to her friends and Michelle noticed the withdrawn look on her face. She then decided to ask the one question that was on her mind. 

"Are you gonna tell Rory you saw Jess? I mean I know she and him are not together but she at least deserves to know he is ok." Michelle reasons watching her friends face. 

"I don't think I am without Jess' permission. He looks so lost right now and I don’t want to lose what trust I have with him. Plus I don’t want to get involved in their relationship cause that’s not my place." Charlotte explained. 

"Well on that note lets go get dinner and watch Netflix guys cause today has been exhausting." Ethan cuts in. 

"I agree and I would love some kung pao chicken, fried rice and 2 egg rolls" Michelle adds rubbing her stomach earnestly.  

"Come on, let's go find this one some Chinese food before she complains." Charlotte says walking away from her friends. Ethan and Michelle rush to catch up with her and the trio leave the park not noticing Jess watch them leave. 

 

(Time Skip) 

 

After leaving the park the trio picked up some Chinese food and were now sitting in the girls apartment. They had put on Netflix and were watching the _W_ _edding C_ _rashers_ until Charlottes phone began to ring. 

"Sorry guys I'll take this into my room. Continue watching the movie without me." Charlotte said walking out of the living room into her bedroom. 

When her bedroom closes she picks up the phone ending the ringing. 

"Hello" 

"Hi is this Charlotte Gilmore?" 

"Yes, this is she." 

"Good, I'm calling from Underwood Designs to let you know you need to come in tomorrow. You and the other intern will be meeting with Ursula in her office at eight in the morning. You will see me at the receptions desk when you enter the building. My name is Rafael and I am one of the event coordinators here. 

"Ok thank you  Rafael for giving me all the info. Is there anything else I should know?" Charlotte asked curiously. 

"Well this time of the year we are very busy due to New York Fashion Week coming up so make sure your well rested. So we will see you tomorrow." Rafael hangs up. 

Charlotte looks at the city skyline and thinks about her future. Things were looking up for her but she couldn’t stop thinking about Jess. When you got to know him 

Seeing Jess after four months put things into perspective. He looks so lost right now and Charlotte could see it. When he first came to Stars Hollow Jess was standoffish. Slowly he let people in and that was what scared him. With Luke, Jess finally had a parent and someone he could depend on. Before he fell for Rory they connected on literature and that was the foundation of their relationship. The only person making life hard for Jess was Jess. 

Charlotte went back out to the living room and sat down between her friends on the couch. They both turned to her expectantly waiting for something 

"What?" Charlotte asks. 

"Who just called you? Michelle asks when Ethan gets up to go to the kitchen. 

"Underwood Designs" she replied. 

"My mom used to work with Ursula Underwood she is not an easy person to deal with." Ethan adds from the kitchen. 

"Well I've dealt with Emily Gilmore so I'm prepared to deal with Ursula. I have to be there early too and your mom told me that earlier today during our meeting." Charlotte said eating popcorn. 

"Well I hope you impress the old bat and hopefully get free clothes or something" Michelle said. 

"I'm gonna need your help picking out an outfit for tomorrow and I want to make a good impression. While we're at it you can also let me borrow that emerald blouse you have. I'm gonna call Tristan and set up a lunch." Charlotte told her roommate who started jumping excitedly.  

"This is so great" Michelle paused and stopped jumping before she added "Are you ready to sit down with him one on one? Without anyone to buffer between you guys." 

"I know I haven't seen him in two years but I need answers one way or another." 

"As long as you know I'm here if you ever need a sounding board." Michelle tells her friend. 

Ethan joins the girls back in the living room with a tray of more snacks. 

"You guys have more snacks than anyone I know. " Ethan states while chewing on a snickers bar. 

The girls look at him and laugh while trying not to knock over the snacks. 

"On that note let's go pick out your clothes now while we are still awake." Michelle said heading for Charlotte's bedroom. 

"Wait for us" Charlotte yells to her roommate while dragging her other friend. 

When Charlotte and Ethan enter her bedroom they see Michelle come out of the closet with several different blouses and slacks. Then she rushes back into the closet and pulls out jeans and sweaters. She places all the clothes on Charlotte's bed and turns to the two of them. 

"Try on different clothes until we find the outfit for work and whatever you're going to wear to lunch with Tristan." Michelle tells Charlotte before turning to Ethan "And you take notes from the professionals" she finishes with a cheeky grin. 

Ethan and Michelle then sit on the bed waiting for Charlotte to pick something. When she finally does she enters the bathroom with a sigh at the torture she is about to go through. If her mom was here she would have had both outfits ready in twenty minutes.  

After trying several clothes for two hours Charlotte had both outfits ready. She was exhausted especially with Michelle saying no to practically everything and Ethan just staring at Michelle like she needed help. Michelle had went to bed already cause she had a meeting in the morning. Right now she was walking Ethan to her door so he could go home. 

"Thanks for inviting me over tonight. You and Michelle are pretty cool and hopefully we can do this again." Ethan says to Charlotte. 

"I had a good time as well and thanks for today. For showing me around school and being a friend." Charlotte hugs him and then kisses him on the cheek. "Get home safe Ethan and call me when you get there" 

"Sure, well goodnight" He walks out of their apartment and Charlotte closes the door behind him. She then begins to clean up the living room after all three of them. Charlotte realized she hadn't had a movie night since before her mom and Rory left for Europe.  Just thinking about her mom made her think next weekend she might go see her mom.  

When the living room is cleared Charlotte turns off all the lights in the apartment and climbs into her bed and falls asleep instantly. 

 

(The Next Morning) 

 

Michelle is in the kitchen making breakfast when she hears Charlotte coming out her room dressed for work. Charlotte pours herself a cup of coffee and sits down while Michelle sits across from her. 

"You slept well last night?" Michelle asks while eating her breakfast. 

Charlotte shrugs and looks at the clock on the wall and sees it is time or her to leave. She heads to her room and picked up her purse and went back out to the dining room .  

"I'll call you later to dish about work and I can pick up dinner on my way home" Charlotte said putting her jacket on as she walked to their apartment door. 

"Sound like a plan good luck" Michelle hollers as Charlotte closes the door. 

Charlotte walks down the hallway and passes by her neighbor Austin's door when suddenly it opened with Austin dressed in workout clothes. He looked too good in those shorts Charlotte thought. He was locking his door when he noticed Charlotte walking by him. 

"Hey Charlotte, right?" Austin asked. 

"Yeah hi again" she replied awkwardly heading for the elevator with Austin right behind her. 

"Seems like you guys were having a good time last night" Austin stated adjusting his tank top making Charlotte nervous. He wa 

The elevator door opened when they both got in front of it and they entered. While Charlotte was checking the time on her phone Austin was checking her out. He couldn’t stop looking at her and he normally wasn’t like this. 

"So I was wondering are you and your friend still coming to my party this Friday?" Austin asked.  

"Depends on work for me but if I'm free we will try to make it. Have a nice run Austin I got to get to work." Charlotte tells her neighbor as the elevator doors open up into the lobby. 

Austin watches as she passes by Mr. Jones and waves to him before walking out of the building. He shakes his head and also walks out of the building running in the opposite direction of Charlotte. 

 

(Time Skip) 

 

Charlotte had just stepped off the train and left the subway. She was preparing herself not to be nervous or to show that she is nervous. She seriously needed a pep talk but it was time to be a big girl. She walked for three blocks until she finally saw the building and headed inside. She saw a man talking to a young woman at the front desk. 

"Sorry for interupting but can you tell Rafael that Charlotte Gilmore is here to see him for the internship." She tell the receptionist. 

"Sure why don't you take a seat with the other intern and wait a moment." The receptionist points to the waiting area. 

Charlotte thanks her and sits down in an empty chair across from the other intern. As Michelle would say the competition. The girl looked well put together in Charlotte's opinion which made her more nervous until the girl spoke to her. 

"You nervous too?" The girl asked. 

"A little bit, I'm Charlotte by the way" Charlotte said holding out her hand to shake. 

"Sienna, I just moved here from LA and I miss it already" Sienna replied shaking Charlotte's hand. 

"Have you been waiting long?" Charlotte asked Sienna  

"No, I got here a couple of minutes before you" Sienna replied.  

Soon the girls heard a pair footsteps approaching them and they saw a man stop in front of them. He had an air around him that was just pure confidence and it made both girls hesitant to what was come. 

"Ladies I hope you weren't waiting long. I'm Rafael, please follow me upstairs so you can meet Ursula before I give you guys your jobs for the day." Rafael said leading them to the stairs. 

As they followed him upstairs they saw the operations of Underwood Designs. People rushing pass them with portfolios, designers pitching ideas to others. Overall it was busy and the girls were excited.  

Soon they stopped in front of an office door with the name "Ursula Underwood" and Rafael turned to the girls. 

"Now I will see you both after she is done speaking with you." Rafael explained before knocking on Ursula's office door. 

"Enter" Ursula voice said behind the door. 

Rafael opened the door "Ursula these are the new interns Charlotte Gilmore and Sienna Miller. You wanted to see them before they started working, remember." 

Ursula Underwood was dressed to the nines in her one of a kind business suit. She had this eagle eye thing going on as she looked at her new interns. It was unnerving to say the least but she didn’t care. 

"You can leave us Rafael" Ursula said dismissing Rafael. 

Rafael nodded to his boss as he left and walked out of the room leaving the girls with Ursula.  

"Let's get down to business shall we. Please take a seat as this shouldn't take to long and I have a lot of things to get done." Ursula said sitting on her desk then continues. "I want you girls to understand something so let me level with you. What you do represents me so I want it known that I expect the best because it is my name that goes out there not yours".  

Both girls replied "Yes, Ms. Underwood." 

"Also for the love of god please come better dressed next time. You guys look like you walked out of juicy fruit commercial and the colors are bothering my eyes. I don't need walking Fashion Faux Pas' representing me. Now get to work girls and make me proud we can't all sit and look pretty. Even though I do it flawlessly if I say so myself". She says dismissing them the way she did Rafael. 

They exit the office and see Rafael waiting for them and he seem relieved when he sees them. 

"At least you girls caught her on a good day. She normally asks questions and makes them leave her office in tears. Now that the pleasantries are over lets get you guys settled into your workstations and then you guys will shadow Yolanda at one of our fashion shows we are styling." Rafael explained walking down the hallway with Charlotte and Sienna trailing right behind him to an office with two empty desks. 

"This will be where you will be working so get yourselves settled and we will begin." Rafael said leaving the girls to stare at the room in awe.   

 

* **Well first and foremost I saw** **the** ** _Gilmore Girls: A Year in Life_** **and it made me angry. Like I hope there is a season 2** **because** **it left things unanswered and that just** **can't do. I give this a 7 out of 10. Mostly I was pissed with how selfish Rory became and the way she valued** **herse** **lf** **when it came to Logan. I honestly hope that she finally gets with Jess and finds her happy medium.**   

*The next chapter is titled "Lunch With Dugrey" and it will be ready hopefully before the new year.  

*The next chapter will deal with the beginnings of Charlotte's internship, finally sitting down with Tristan and getting answers, and Austin's Party. 

Chaz746 


	7. Lunch With Dugrey

**THE COPYRIGHTS OF THIS SHOW BELONG TO AMY SHERMAN-PALLADINO & WARNER BROTHERS. ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS**  

 

The Life & Times of Charlotte Gilmore Chapter 6: Lunch With Dugrey 

 

Fifteen minutes later Rafael returned with a short woman following him into the room. They both were carrying tons of Manila envelopes with papers sticking out of them.  

"Ladies I would like for you to meet Yolanda Robbins. You guys will be working with her today on the invitations for the Underwood Gala Event that starts off the fall fashion week here in New York City. Each year it is a different event such as a fashion show or an auction. This year Ursula wants it to be showcase for up incoming designers." Rafael explained putting the envelopes on Sienna's desk. 

"Before you girls ask yes you will be able to attend and you can bring 1 or 2 people with you." Yolanda added putting her envelopes on Charlotte's desk. 

"How many people will be attending the event?" Sienna asked. 

"Last year 150 people were there. This year Ursula wants 250 so you girls will help Yolanda find the venue. That means checking all the areas in the city and parts of New Jersey for a location that is big enough. So good luck with that and do us proud girls." Rafael replied walking out of the room. 

Yolanda approached the other desk in the office and put the rest of the material on it and then walked out of the room. 

"This seems like fun and the best part is we get to go." Sienna said while Charlotte was barely hearing her because her phone began to ring at that moment. 

"Hello" 

"You know it's kinda hard to see each other if the other one never calls." A voice replied huskily. 

"Hi Tristan. I've been meaning to call you but between starting school and beginning my internship today I never get the chance." Charlotte replied. 

"I get it especially since Michelle said you don’t have my number and I put it in her phone. Listen do you think we could have lunch together. Catch up and see where we are in our lives." Tristan said. 

Charlotte fidgeted with the lid of the envelope thinking about what to say. "Lunch at 1:30 fine with you?" 

"Ok I'll pick you up just text me the address and I'll be there. I can't wait to see you Char. Tristan said hanging up. 

Charlotte was confused still about sitting down and having lunch with Tristan. He always had this way of making her feel like she was on a rollercoaster that never stopped. 

Sienna looked at her new co-workers face and asked "What's with the face?" 

"It is nothing." 

"Must be something for you to look like you wanna throw up."  Sienna stated smartly. 

"Ok here is the thing, I am sitting down with my ex for lunch. I haven't seen him in over two years and I don’t know what to expect from him. We've had our high and low moments but he was a good boyfriend overall. Now I am thinking random thoughts in my head about what he wants to talk about." Charlotte rambled and then sighed. 

"Girl you won't get your answers with an attitude like that. Just sit down and have a conversation with him. If you don’t like what he has to say then tell him to shove it and fuck off. If you think you guys want more than friendship see where it goes and live in the moment. You'll keep questioning yourself if you don’t get it over with." Sienna advises Charlotte as Yolanda walks back in. 

"Ok girls lets get started on these invitations and then go from there." Yolanda said sitting down while the girls share a small smile with one another. 

 

(Time Skip) 

 

For the next three hours the girls had saw names of celebrities that were invited such as: Anna Wintour, Scarlett Johansson, Ryan Gosling, Beyonce, Adam Levine, & Naomi Campbell to name a few. It was exciting to know that they were going to be in the same room as them.  

Yolanda stood up from her desk and looked at the girls. "Ok girls I'm going to a staff meeting and I probably won't see you girls until tomorrow afternoon. We are gonna be pounding the pavement looking for a venue. So be well rested". 

"Bye Yolanda" the girls reply as she leaves the office. Sienna then turns to Charlotte with a happy face. 

"I can't believe we get to go to one of the biggest parties of the year. Now I'm thinking of what to wear." Sienna said excitedly. 

Charlotte grinned at her new friends excitement over the work event. This would be a great opportunity for the girls to network and meet people in the industry. Charlotte's thoughts were soon interrupted by her phone ringing. 

"Hello" she answered quickly. 

"Hey is this a bad time?" A voice asked huskily. 

"Tristan?" 

"Yeah" 

Charlotte was happy he called her right at this moment. It made it easier for her to ask him to meet up. 

"Listen I was wondering if you wanted to meet up and have lunch today? That is if your not busy?" Tristan asked Charlotte. 

"I would like that. Let me text u the address and we will go from there." She said. 

"Cool see you then." Tristan said hanging up. 

Charlotte looked out the office window with a grin and then sent the address to Tristan's phone before returning to the envelopes.  

 

(Time Skip) 

Charlotte had left the office to head outside to meet Tristan. She was really anxious to see him with a tinge of nervousness. Soon a silver Porsche pulled up in front of the building with Tristan in the driver's seat. He pulled the car to a complete stop and got out of the car, all the while still looking perfect. 

"You always knew how to make an entrance." Charlotte said smartly. 

He gave her a smoldering look and opened the passenger door for her. "Well it always kept you talking and that’s what mattered" he fired back seeing her smile while getting in the car. 

Charlotte watched as he ran to get back into the driver's seat and soon they were pulling off down the street. She watched as he drove the car smoothly through the Manhattan streets like a racecar driver. He turned the radio on and a song began to play: 

 

 _This is where the chapter ends_    
 _A new one now begins_    
 _Time has come for letting go_    
 _The hardest part is when you know_    
 _All of these years - When we were here_    
 _Are ending, but I'll always remember_    
   
 _We have had the time of our lives_    
 _Now the page is turned_    
 _The stories we will write_    
 _We have had the time of our lives_    
 _And I will not forget_    
 _The faces left behind_    
 _It's hard to walk away_    
 _From the best of days_    
 _But if it has to end_    
 _I'm glad you have been my friend_    
 _In the time of our lives_    
   
 _Where the water meets the land_    
 _There is shifting in the sand_    
 _Like the tide that ebbs and flows_    
 _Memories will come and go_    
 _All of these years_    
 _When we were here_    
 _Are ending_    
 _But I'll always remember_    
   
 _We have had the time of our lives_    
 _Now the page is turned_    
 _The stories we will write_    
 _We have had the time of our lives_    
 _And I will not forget_    
 _The faces left behind_    
 _It's hard to walk away_    
 _From the best of days_    
 _But if it has to end_    
 _I'm glad you have been my friend_    
 _In the time of our lives_    
   
 _We say goodbye_    
 _We hold on tight_    
 _To these memories_    
 _That never die_    
 _We say goodbye_    
 _We hold on tight_    
 _To these memories_    
 _That never die_    
   
 _We have had the time of our lives_    
 _Now the page is turned_    
 _The stories we will write_    
 _We have had the time of our lives_    
 _And I will not forget_    
 _The faces left behind_    
 _It's hard to walk away_    
 _From the best of days_    
 _But if it has to end_    
 _I'm glad you have been my friend_    
 _In the time of our lives_    
 _I'm glad you have been my friend_    
 _In the time of our lives_  

 

She continued to stare at him as the song finished. It summed up everything that happened between them. Hopefully they could come to some sort of resolution on where they would stand. 

"Are you gonna stare at me the entire time I drive ?" He asked with his eyes still on the road. 

"I'm trying to figure out what to say to someone you used to spend every moment together but you don’t really to say." She tells him when they stop at a red light with him turning to glance at her. 

"You think you’re the only one who doesn’t know what to say? I've thought about several different scenarios on what I would say to you if I ever saw you again. At this moment I'm just happy were in the same place at the same time." He tells her while continuing to drive while grabbing her left hand and holding it with his right hand. 

Charlotte looked down at where there hands connected and thought about their first date and what a night it led to. 

 

 _(Flashback)_  

 _It had been two weeks since the birthday_ _debacle_ _at The elder_ _Gilmore's_ _home. Charlotte had been texting_ _Tristan_ _back and forth since then. He had made an effort to see how she was handling things in her day to day life._  

 _Then out of the blue he had asked Charlotte out on a date. Now she was rushing home from working a long shift at Luke's. She_ _had not told her mom that she was going on her first date. Charlotte did not_ _want a repeat of Rory's first date with Dean. Lorelai had took it upon herself to invite Dean over there house for movie night._  

 _Even though things worked out in the_ _end, t_ _o say it was_ _embarrassing_ _for Rory was an understatement. Your first date with your mom_ _and sister said it all. So Charlotte prepped Tristan on things to do and say around her mom._  

 _Charlotte had reached the front yard of the house when she saw Lorelai and Rory sitting on the_ _porch with a mug_ _of coffee in each of their hands. They both were staring at her with devious looks on their faces. They knew she was going on a date and now they were going  to rub it in her face._  

 _"Hi Sweets, how was_ _school_ _today?" Lorelai asked taking a sip of her coffee._  

 _"Fine" she replied shortly._  

 _"That's not what I heard at school today" Rory added._  

 _Charlotte blushed then headed inside the house with both her mom_ _and sister following right behind her. She headed upstairs to her room and could here their footsteps behind her._  

 _"So what is this I hear that you my dear_ _have a date tonight?_ _" Lorelai asked._  

 _Charlotte mumbled_ _something_ _under her breath and Lorelai put her hand to her ear._  

 _"I'm sorry but I_ _can't_ _hear what you are saying. Do you mind repeating that for me" she added._  

 _Charlotte sighed and then looked up at her mom "I am going on a date tonight with Tristan Dugrey. No I don’t know_ _where we are going. No I don’t_ _care if he reminds you of Dad. I want to go out with him because he was actually nice to me at_ _Madame_ _Tussauds_ _house of_ _Gilmore_ _."_ _Charlotte rambled._  

 _Lorelai and Rory laughed at Charlotte's discomfort at the situation. Normally she is well put together and nothing really phases her._  

 _Charlotte then turned to her sister and said "What did you mean you heard at school?"._  

 _"Tristan asked me what you liked_ _because_ _he wants to make a good impression on you. You apparently are not a shallow vapid girl like the ones he normally dates. So you are a new territory for him."_ _Rory told her sister._  

 _"That’s actually kinda sweet of him to do that" Lorelai adds while Charlotte is in her closet pulling clothes out left to right._  

 _"I_ _don_ _'_ _t_ _know what to wear" she says diving into her bed head first._  

 _Lorelai looked at the clothes that_ _her daughter_ _threw on her bed. She started to sift_ _through_ _them until she found the perfect outfit._  

 _"OK,_ _Charlotte I_ _found the perfect thing for you to wear. Now try it on so we can see you in all of your perfection that you are." Lorelai tells her daughter who goes to the bathroom._  

 _Forty minutes later Charlotte walks back into her room and she sees her mom and sister eating poptarts on her bed. She approaches them and stands in front of them._  

 _"What took you so long?" Lorelai asked with boredom._  

 _"_ _I_ _t_ _oo_ _k_ _a_ _s_ _h_ _o_ _w_ _e_ _r_ _f_ _i_ _r_ _s_ _t so_ _I_ _w_ _o_ _u_ _l_ _d_ _n_ _’_ _t_ _s_ _m_ _e_ _ll_ _l_ _i_ _ke_ _I_ _w_ _o_ _r_ _k_ _e_ _d_ _i_ _n_ _a_ _d_ _i_ _n_ _e_ _r_ _a_ _l_ _l_ _d_ _a_ _y_ _"_ _C_ _h_ _ar_ _l_ _o_ _t_ _t_ _e_ _sma_ _r_ _t_ _ly_ _r_ _e_ _p_ _l_ _i_ _e_ _s_ _to_ _h_ _e_ _r_ _m_ _o_ _t_ _h_ _e_ _r_ _._  

 _"So what do you guys think?" Charlotte asked the two._  

 _She was wearing a flower print dress with red heels.She put her hair in a ponytail and a little bit of make up._  

 _"You look pretty sis" Rory said._  

 _"Yeah Sweets Tristan will like you just the way you are." Lorelai added._  

 _All three of the Gilmores walked out of Charlotte's room and headed downstairs into the living room. Lorelai picked up a magazine and sat on the couch while the girls headed into the kitchen._  

 _"So what are you doing tonight Rory? I_ _fee_ _l_ _like we_ _haven't_ _spent enough time together since you started Chilton. I mean between me working and you dealing with those rich snobs I miss hanging out_ _with_ _you_ _." Charlotte tells her sister while grabbing a water bottle from the_ _fridge_ _._  

 _"Mom rented movies and we're going to pick up food from Luke's." Rory replied._  

 _Soon_ _the phone begins to ring and_ _Charlotte_ _ran into the_ _living_ _room. As she walked in she saw her_ _mom answering_  

 _"Hello Gilmore Residence. Yes she is, hold on a second" Lorelai says handing the phone to Charlotte._  

 _"Hello"_  

 _"Hey" Tristan replies._  

 _"Hi, are you almost here. If your calling to cancel I understand_ _,_ _I_ _mean you probably have other girls waiting." Charlotte rambles with her mom shaking her head at her daughter's oblivious atti_ _tude_ _._  

 _"I was_ _actually_ _calling to tell you to look out your living room window. But if you want me to cancel I completely understand. A_ _lso just to let you know there are no other girls." Tristan tells Charlotte who is grinning as she opens the window._ _Charlotte hurried to open the front door and stood on the porch._  

 _Tristan is leaning on his_ _Porsche_ _with a bag that says_ _"_ _Luke's_ _Diner". He was_ _dress_ _ed_ _in_ _a white collared shirt,_ _dark blue jeans, and a pair of converse sneakers. He got off of his car and_ _walk toward Charlotte. When he was directly in front of Charlotte he took her hand in his and kissed it._  

 _"You look beautiful" he told her._  

 _"You dont look so bad yourself Dugrey" Charlotte said._  

 _Tristan then led her down the porch_ _step_ _s_ _to_ _his car. He opened the passenger door for her and she sat down in the car. When he sat down_ _beside her in the driver_ _seat_ _Lorelai_ _and Rory walked out_ _from_ _the house and on to the porch._  

 _"_ _Make sure you get home before ten,_ _Charlotte._ _It's_ _still is a school night and don’t do anything_ _I_ _would do" Lorelai said coyly with Rory laughing at her mom._  

 _"Dirty" Rory added with grin._  

 _"Don’t worry Ms. Gilmore ill bring her home on time." Tristan explained while_ _Lorelai_ _made a face at the ''Ms. Gilmore jab"_ _making her daughters laugh at her._  

 _Tristan then started the car and they pulled off leaving Lorelai and Rory as little blimps in his rear view mirror._ _Charlotte was staring at the road while Tristan would glance at her as he was driving. He was trying to play it cool but when it came to Charlotte he was nervous. She was the first girl who actually liked him for him and not what his last name could do for social standing._  

 _"So where are you taking me tonight?_ _I tried to ask Rory but she_ _wouldn't_ _budge." Charlotte said to Tristan breaking him out of his thoughts._  

 _"Well Rory told me you_ _like classic movies and a buddy of mine told me there is a drive in movie theater playing 'C_ _asablanca' tonight." Tristan then lifted up the bags_ _form_ _Luke's. "I also asked your sister what's your favorite food. So_ _I_ _went to Luke's and mind you that guy scares me. He glared at me the_ _entire_ _time_ _I_ _was there." Tristan told Charlotte._  

 _Charlotte then laughed at the face Tristan made. "The_ _reason_ _he glared at you is probably the fact that you are the first guy to ask me out. Luke is my dad in all but blood and now that he sees_ _I am_ _dating he wants to protect me_ _. Normally I'm the_ _type_ _of person who focuses on other things beside dating. That all changed that night you brought me home from my grandparents. You actually noticed me in that circus and for the first time I actually liked a guy. Charlotte explained._  

 _"Well_ _let_ _'_ _s_ _just say I am happy you decided to go out with me. I know_ _I_ _have a reputation of being a conceited dick but I am a nice guy" Tristan bluntly adds._  

 _"The night is still young so all you have to do i_ _s_ _be yourself. I am a average girl so don’t try so hard." Charlotte told the boy who_ _released a sigh of relief as he_ _continu_ _ed_ _driving._  

 _Tristan pulled into the drive in theater and found a good spot for them to watch the movie. He then opened up the food and handed Charlotte hers. The movie began and they sat in silence eating. They were both wondering if the other was having a good time._ _Tristan_ _tri_ _ed_ _to glance at Charlotte from the corner of his eye. She was watching the movie and miming the words from the scene._  

 _Charlotte although she was watching the movie she knew Tristan was trying to watch her. In her head it was kinda flattering. A guy has never_ _paid_ _this much_ _attention to_ _what she was doing. If they were she never noticed them._  

 _"A_ _re you enjoying the movie?"_ _he asked_  

 _Charlotte continued to stare at the movie and then took a sip of her soda_ _befor_ _e glancing_ _at T_ _ristan_ _with smile. "I am and the company_ _ain't_ _so bad either." She_ _replied_ _._  

 _Tristan grinned and_ _held_ _out some candy out towards her and_ _she smiled and took some. For the rest of the night the two enjoyed each others company. When the movie ended Tristan saw they still had and hour left to hang out._  

 _"So I was thinking do you want to grab a coffee before I_ _bring you home?"_  

 _"I'd like that." She said_ _turning to him and added "When are you gonna kiss me?"_  

 _Tristan was kind of shocked at the question. He knew Charlotte and her sister were different people. So he assumed when it came to dating they would have the same feel for how they want_ _their_ _first kiss. It kinda threw him o_ _ff for a moment and then he leaned in. For Charlotte, this was her first kiss and it was perfect._  

 _When Tristan pulled away from Charlotte she blushed and looked away from him making him_ _smirk. He then turned on the car and d_ _rove_ _out of the movie theater._  

 _After getting them coffee and talking some more Tristan pulls up in front of Charlotte's house. He turned_ _off the car and turned to face Charlotte. She was sitting next to him with her hands in lap and she was looking at her house._  

 _"Did you_ _have a good time tonight?" Tristan asked the girl._  

 _"I had a great time tonight Tristan. For a first date it was perfect in my opinion. Like I_ _said_ _before you don’t have to try so hard to impress me."She explained_ _leaning_ _over and_ _kissing_ _Tristan_ _on the cheek and slowly got out of the car._  

 _Tristan place his hand on were her lips touched his cheek. He looked up expectantly at the girl as she walked to her porch. Tristan then got out of the car and grabbed Charlotte's arm making her turn to face him. Charlotte faced him and his face met hers in another kiss._  

 _While the couple was kissing they didn't see Lorelai watching them in the living room window with a small smile on her face._  

 _(End Flashback)_  

 

Eventually Charlotte noticed they had pulled up in front of small bistro and Tristan had already opened her door. He was watching her smugly as she stepped out of the car heading for the bistro. The waiter soon escorted them to their seats and then took their order before leaving them alone.  

Tristan placed his hand on Charlotte's from across the table and glanced at her. "I'm glad you decided to have lunch with me, Char". 

Charlotte pulled her hand away from his and got straight to business. She had questions and he had the answers and she needed them now.  

"I was against it mostly but I figured if I can actually sit down with you, maybe I would get the answers I need." Charlotte said. 

"What do you want to ask me Charlotte? Don't hold your tongue on my I account." Tristan said. 

"Was I a good girlfriend to you?" She asked him. 

"Where is this all coming from Charlotte? I thought you wanted to catch up and reminisce with me about the good times" He said irritably. 

"In order for me to do that I need closure from the situation. You left and I never got say what I really wanted to say to you. I loved you but between the pressure of your family and whatever else you were going through, you pushed me away from you." She said with tears rolling down her face. 

Tristan looked at the girl sitting in front of him. He could see all the pain he caused her and how she still held some of it. She had pulled out some napkins from her purse and wiped her face. He knew she at least deserved a chance to move on from the past. 

"You were a good girlfriend. The best. At that time I couldn't see it because I didn't know what I wanted," Tristan finally spoke up. "I was a stupid kid trying to prove something to people around him. You were the only good thing in my life and I didn't want to drag you into it."   

Charlotte looked at the sincere face he had on. If she were her sixteen year old self she would have told him it was ok. In that moment Charlotte knew what she had to say to him. 

"I forgave you along time ago cause I know I made it hard for you to talk to me. When you left I blamed myself and for weeks I was angry. I took it out on my mom, Rory, Michelle, and Luke. I just needed you and I felt alone." 

"Once again I'm sorry for everything. I mean it Charlotte, you never deserved any of it. I want us to start over and try to be friends and maybe something more later. That is if you think that could happen between the two us. 

Charlotte agreed with him and thought over everything he just said. He had acknowledged his part in why there relationship fell apart but there was still one thing she needed to get off her chest. 

"One more thing before put this to rest. What were you thinking when you kissed Summer at that party?" She asked curiously taking a sip of her water. 

"That night was that party right," he asked in which she nodded. "You and I just had this big fight about how I don't open up. I was drunk and I know it doesn’t justify it but it happened. Summer even said it shouldn’t of happened." 

"Ok" 

"That’s it, nothing else we need to talk about?" 

"That is everything I needed to know at this moment. I'll let you know if there is anything else that comes to mind." She said when the waiter returned. 

Soon the waiter returned with their food and the two old friends caught up on what had changed in their lives. In Tristan's case he talked about him graduating from military school and going to Columbia University to study law. He also found a place in the Upper East Side. Charlotte had also caught him on what had changed in her life since he had left. 

"Wow I knew me leaving would change things in your life." Tristan said. 

"Well your hear now and that is what counts." Charlotte said. 

 

(Time Skip) 

After they had finished their food Tristan paid for their meal. He grabbed her hand in his and they left the bistro and got in his car. The ride was silent but it wasn't awkward for them. It was a comfortable silence for the two after the conversation they had.  

Tristan looked over at the girl and saw her staring at the New York Streets as they drove back to Underwood Designs. She was deep in thought and he had to know if she still wanted him apart of her life as a friend or more.  

"So have you decided on what I asked?" Tristan asked 

"I think I agree with you on friends first and then more later on" She replied. 

Tristan was happy at least he could be something in her life to some capacity.  

Tristan's car pulled up in front of Charlotte's job. When she tried to get out of the car he grabbed her hand. Charlotte turned to face him and saw a smile on his face. She looked closely and saw there was a twinkle in his eyes. 

"What is it?" She asked. 

"We should do this again sometime. If we are gonna try being friends then we should try to hang out. Don't you think?" He asks. 

"I would like that a lot. So I will call you and we can plan something. Well I have to go back to work." Charlotte said eventually getting out of the car. 

She walked towards the entrance of the building and turns around to look back at Tristan. He was watching her and he was smiling at her. Then he waved and drove off down the street speeding away. Charlotte turned around and walked inside and headed back upstairs. When she walked into the office only Sienna was there. 

"How was lunch with the ex?" Sienna asked when she noticed Charlotte walk in the office. 

"Emotionally draining. I got my answers to most of my questions but something still feels like it needs to be said." Charlotte explained while getting back to work. 

 Sienna walked over to the copy machine and placed something in the machine. "Well you just had lunch with him. Let it resonate with you first then think about what you still need answered. Otherwise it will keep stirring up old emotions." Sienna told Charlotte. 

"Hey quick question, what are you doing tonight?" Charlotte asked her new friend. 

Sienna thought about it for a minute. "Nothing really, why?". 

"Well my neighbor is throwing a party and he said I could invite anyone. So I figured since you just moved here and you don't know anyone you could have fun with me and my friends." Charlotte said. 

"Thanks that could be fun. Can we stop by my apartment first so I can get an outfit and then go to yours?" Sienna asked. 

"Yeah, I actually got to call my roommate and my friend from school to see if there going still. Tonight should be fun this is my first party in New York. So why not live in the moment." Charlotte said placing the envelopes on her desk in a box. 

As the girls were working Rafael walked into the office and Yolanda followed him right after. Rafael saw the girls were practically done with all the work he had assigned them. He was impressed and that was not something he gave lightly. 

"Girls, we have a staff meeting and Ursula would like for you to attend. She wants you two to get a feel of how things operate here. So would you please follow me to the boardroom. The meeting is about to begin. Charlotte picked up a notepad off her desk and followed after Sienna who was following both Rafael and Yolanda. 

When they reached the boardroom everyone was taking their seas while the girls stood to the side close to the exit. Ursula sat at the lead chair and looked irritated at everyone. Rafael sat two seats away from Ursula on her left and he was nervous about something. 

"Now that all of you are here can we finally get things underway. I have an appointment to get too and you are all wasting my time." She said standing up from her chair pacing. 

"Well Vogue wants you to sit down and have an interview and talk about the Gala event and what to expect. Like what are we displaying this year and how it will differ from others". One of the workers said. 

"Setup a time with my assistant and let me know when everything is scheduled" Ursula ordered. 

Ursula then looked at the interns on the wall before looking at Rafael. "Are the invitations ready to go out? What about the venue? I would hope you have some good news to tell me Rafael." Ursula asked earnestly. 

"Well the girls finished all the invitations just before we came here. Sienna already printed out a list of locations for the gala to be held. Yolanda and the girls are going to be checking each one to see if they fit the requirements you requested." Rafael said to Ursula. 

"Fantastic! What about the designers who will be showcasing their work. I need at least twenty-five to thirty designers to have a custom design ready." Ursula urged to her staff. 

"We have scoured around the city and the surrounding areas and so far we have fifteen designers." Another worker added. 

Charlotte saw the facial expression on Ursula's face and she had an idea. Hopefully the idea wouldn't be shot down. 

"Excuse me Mrs. Underwood. I have an idea and I wanted to run it by you and the rest of the staff." Charlotte said surprising everyone in the room. 

"This ought to be good" a coworker said snidely. 

"Miss Gilmore, what is this idea you have that nobody else in this room doesn’t have?" She asked bored and a bit curiously. 

"Well as you know I go to FIT and there are hundreds of designers who go to my school. Why not hold a fashion exhibition and the fifteen designers Ursula likes will have their design showcased at the gala event." Charlotte explained her idea to everyone. 

Ursula looked at the girl in front of her. She had just interviewed her this morning and already she was pitching ideas in her staff meetings. Ursula would have to watch this girl closely. 

"How would we go about promoting this plan at the school?" Ursula asked Charlotte. 

Charlotte walked up to the front of the boardroom and stood next to Ursula. " You could speak to someone at the school and set it up so it could happen within the week. Unless anyone of you have any great ideas?" Charlotte asked the other men and women in the room smugly. 

"I like it and I want it done within the week. Charlotte i want you to speak to Harper Spaulding. He will help you with whatever you need. Now Meeting adjourned, I have places to go, people to see." Ursula said walking out the room with people following her.  

"That was so scary. You just pitched an idea on your first day to practically everyone who works here." Sienna said excitedly rushing over with Rafael behind her. 

"You've got guts girl. It took me eight months to pitch an idea when I started working here." Rafael added walking out with Sienna trailing right after him. 

Charlotte smiled at the praise her new coworkers gave her. It gave her the confidence she really needed. She walked out of the boardroom only to walk into someone. 

"I am so sorry I didn’t see you." Charlotte explained apologetically. 

"It's fine" the man said picking up the papers he dropped. Charlotte helped him pick up the papers. 

He then rushed off down the hallway away from Charlotte. Charlotte shook her head and headed back to the office she shared with Sienna. When she got there Yolanda was walking out and said "I will see you girls on Monday because we will be walking to different places too see where the gala can be held. Bye girls." 

Charlotte went to her desk and put on her jacket and picked up her purse. She then looked over to her new friend. "Hey you ready to go to your apartment so we can get your stuff?" 

"Yeah let me just get my bag then we can go" Sienna replied. 

Charlotte and Sienna both left the office and walked pass the other workers. Some of them were glaring at Charlotte with jealousy from the staff meeting earlier. Charlotte didn't care to be honest, she was happy that Ursula liked her idea enough to go through with it. The girls walked downstairs into the lobby of the design house and saw Rafael talking to the guy Charlotte had walked into earlier. 

Rafael looked there way and waved to them. They both headed to him and he began introductions. " Ladies I would like for you to meet Harper Spaulding. He basically runs the day to day operations here at Underwood Designs." 

"I've met this one Rafael she bumped into me earlier. I don't believe I got your name either." Harper said. 

"Charlotte. Charlotte Gilmore" She said with her hand raised to shake his. 

He shook it then turned to Sienna "And your name miss?" 

"My name is Sienna Miller."  

"Well ladies it was nice to meet you but I have a prior engagement I am late for." He said walking away before turning around. "Charlotte, Ursula wants for you to come up with a plan so on Tuesday meet me in my office." Harper adds before walking away. 

Rafael then says his goodbyes to the girls and walks out of the building as well. 

"Well how are we getting to your apartment Sienna?" 

"My car is parked around the corner. My mom told me I was crazy for driving across the country with my car. I told her it beats taking the bus. But I will say this, finding parking anywhere in this city is unbelievable." Sienna rambled a bit as they got in the car. 

"Well let's head to your place and you can pack a bag and stay the night at mines so you won't have to drive so late." Charlotte offered. 

"Sounds like a plan" Sienna said starting the car. 

 

(Time Skip) 

After the girls had packed a bag at Sienna's apartment they went straight to Charlotte's apartment. They were now entering the lobby when Mr. Jones came towards them. 

"Good evening Ms. Gilmore, you have a friend waiting for you in the waiting area." He said pointing to Ethan who was on his phone. 

"Thanks Mr. Jones." Charlotte said walking over to Ethan with Sienna right behind her. 

When she got in front of him he looked up from his phone and saw her. He wasn't paying attention to Charlotte though. Ethan was staring at Sienna with a look that she had seen with men only around her mom. The look that they glanced at her but had to see if she was really there. 

"Hi Ethan" Charlotte said waving in his face to gain his attention back on her. 

"Char, hey. How are you? Who's your friend?" Ethan asked shyly while still staring at Sienna. 

Sienna walked over to Ethan and smiled sweetly. "Hi my name is Sienna. I work with Charlotte over at Underwood Designs." she said. 

"Not that introductions aren't nice I think we should go upstairs and get ready." Charlotte added making her friends blush with awkwardness. 

Charlotte led her friends to the elevator waving to Mr. Jones when the doors opened. She pressed the number six on the panel when they all stepped in. As the elevator ascended Ethan kept making small little glances over to Sienna who was doing the same. Charlotte on the other hand was thinking about how she was gonna plan the exhibition at her school. 

The elevator door opened on the sixth floor and the friends walked down the hallway. As they were walking down the hallway Austin's apartment door was opened. They saw him and two other guys moving the furniture around in his apartment. 

"Ok guys just put the couch there while I setup the drinks" Austin said running to the kitchen. 

Charlotte walked pass his apartment and pulled her keys at out her purse. She put her keys into her apartment door and saw Michelle in the living room watching TV. Ethan and Sienna walked in right after her. 

"Hey Chica how was your first day?" Michelle asked turning off the TV. 

"Good. Michelle I would like for you too meet my new friend Sienna. She works with me at Underwood Designs." Charlotte answered. 

Michelle got up and hugged Sienna surprising her. "Hi it's nice to meet you. Make yourself at home here." She said. 

"So what time are you girls gonna get ready for the party?" Ethan asked. 

Well I already know what I'm wearing. What about you guys?" Sienna asked the roommates. 

Michelle walked into her room and came back out with a pair of white jeans and a black blouse, a air of stilettos. "I had my outfit picked out along time ago. When Char first told me about the party I wanted something that would keep the attention on me. "Michelle said provocatively making the girls in the room laugh while Ethan blushes. 

"I still need to pick out something so why don't you guys hang out for a bit. Sienna you will be sleeping in my room tonight and Ethan the couch is yours." Charlotte said going into her room. 

While Charlotte is looking for something to wear when her cell phone rings. She walks out of her closet and sees it is her mom. She smiles shortly and realizes she hasn’t spoken to her mom in days. She picks up the phone and sees a voicemail so she listens. 

 _"Fruit of my loins its mommy. I_ _haven't_ _heard the sound of your_ _voi_ _ce_ _in eons. Please call mommy so she can know you are alive. Also are you coming home this weekend cause your sister is. I_ _wanna_ _know how school and the internship is going. Call me when you get the chance." Lorelai said_. 

Charlotte looked down at her phone and thought maybe tomorrow she could go down to Stars Hollow and visit her mom and sister. While Charlotte was contemplating her weekend plans Michelle, Sienna, and Ethan walked into her room unnoticed.  

"Charlotte why are you staring at your phone like that?" Michelle asked. 

"My mom called and I realized I haven't spoken or thought of her for a while. So I was thinking can I borrow your car for the weekend and drive out to Stars Hollow. If not I'll take a Greyhound Bus." Charlotte said to her best friend. 

"Sure. Whatever you need, all I ask is you fill her up on the way back." Michelle said cheekily. 

"So what are you gonna wear?" They all asked Charlotte. In which she gave them a small smile. 

 

(Time Skip) 

Michelle, Ethan, and Sienna walked out of the apartment with Charlotte coming out last to lock the door. She was dressed in a short black dress with knee high boots. She had also curled her hair. They walked down the hallway hearing the music vibrating on the walls.When the group stopped in front of Austin's apartment Charlotte knocked on the door. They waited until Austin himself opened the door. 

"Hey Charlotte you came." He said with grin looking her up and down. 

"Well you invited me and I didn’t want to be rude. These are my friends Michelle, Sienna and Ethan." Charlotte said introducing her friends. 

"Hey come on in the party has already started. There is food and drinks so help yourself." Austin said leading them into the party before walking to some girl with a red cup in her hand. 

"You heard the guy lets party" Michelle said as a guy walked pass them with a guitar. 

Sienna's nearly eyes popped out of her head when she got everyone's attention. "Guys isnt that Pete Wentz of Fall Out Boy?" Sienna asked fanning out. 

Charlotte and Michelle both looked closely and turn to her "Yes!!!" They said excited. 

"Please don't tell me you guys are groupies" Ethan said shaking his head at his friends making them glare at him. He put his hands up in defense. "I am just stating my opinion especially because of your reactions" he added. 

Soon the girls saw the rest of the band join him on the balcony. Austin took a microphone and began speaking. " I wanna thank my boy Pete Wentz for gracing us his presence tonight at my party. So ladies and gentlemen I give you Fall Out Boy." Austin announced. 

"Thanks Austin. Now i know everyone knows this song" Pete said. 

 

 _She says she's no good with words but I'm worse_    
 _Barely stuttered out a joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue_    
 _Weighed down with words too over-dramatic_    
 _Tonight it's "It can't get much worse"_    
 _Vs. "No one should ever feel like..."_    
   
 _I'm two quarters and a heart down_    
 _And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_    
 _These words are all I have so I'll write them_    
 _So you need them just to get by_    
   
 _Dance, dance_    
 _We're falling apart to_ _half time_    
 _Dance, dance_    
 _And these are the lives you love to lead_    
 _Dance, this is the way they'd love_    
 _If they knew how misery loved me_    
   
 _You always fold just before you're found out_    
 _Drink up it's last call,_    
 _Last resort_    
 _But only the first mistake and I..._    
   
 _I'm two quarters and a heart down_    
 _And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_    
 _These words are all I have so I'll write them_    
 _So you need them just to get by_    
   
 _Why don't you show me a little bit of spine_    
 _You've been saving for his mattress, love_    
   
 _Dance, dance_    
 _We're falling apart to_ _half time_    
 _Dance, dance_    
 _And these are the lives you love to lead_    
 _Dance, this is the way they'd love_    
 _If they knew how misery loved me_    
   
 _Why don't you show me a little bit of spine_    
 _You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)_    
 _I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me_    
   
 _Dance, dance_    
 _We're falling apart to_ _half time_    
 _Dance, dance_    
 _And these are the lives you love to lead_    
   
 _Dance, this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)_    
 _Dance, this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)_    
 _Dance, this is the way they'd love_    
 _If they knew how misery loved me_    
   
 _Dance, dance_    
 _Dance, dance_    
 _Dance, dance_    
 _D_ _ance, dance_  

 

Then the band played: 

 

 _I'm gonna make you bend and break_    
 _(it sent you to me without wings)_    
 _Say a prayer but let the good times roll_    
 _In case God doesn't show_    
 _(let the good times roll, let the good times roll)_    
 _And I want these words to make things right_    
 _But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life_    
 _"Who does he think he is?"_    
 _If that's the worst you got_    
 _Better put your fingers back to the keys_    
   
 _One night and one more time_    
 _Thanks for the memories_    
 _Even though they weren't so great_    
 _"He tastes like you only sweeter, "_    
 _One night, yeah, and one more time_    
 _Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_    
 _"See, he tastes like you only sweeter."_    
   
 _Been looking forward to the future_    
 _But my eyesight is going bad_    
 _And this crystal ball_    
 _Is always cloudy except for (except for)_    
 _When you look into the past (look into the past)_    
 _One night stand (one night stand off)_    
   
 _One night and one more time_    
 _Thanks for the memories_    
 _Even though they weren't so great_    
 _"He tastes like you only sweeter."_    
 _One night, yeah, and one more time_    
 _Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_    
 _"See, he tastes like you only sweeter."_    
   
 _They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers_    
 _In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers_    
 _Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes_    
 _I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa_    
   
 _One night and one more time_    
 _Thanks for the memories_    
 _Even though they weren't so great_    
 _"He tastes like you only sweeter."_    
 _One night, (oh!) yeah, (oh!) and one more time_    
 _Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_    
 _"See, he tastes like you only sweeter."_    
   
 _One night and one more time (one more night, one more time)_    
 _Thanks for the memories_    
 _Even though they weren't so great_    
 _"he tastes like you only sweeter." (oh)_    
 _One night, yeah, and one more time (one more night, one more time)_    
 _Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories (thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories)_    
 _"s_ _ee, he tastes like you only sweeter." (oh)_  

 

After the band finished that song they took a break. Charlotte saw Ethan and Sienna sitting on a couch in the living room. She looked around for Michelle and saw her in the kitchen chatting to a guy about business and something else. She walked over to the balcony rail and looked at the city skyline. 

"It's a nice view ain't it." Austin said from behind her. 

Charlotte turns around to face him and she sees him hold two red plastic cups. He holds one out to her. "Here I figured you be thirsty" he adds. 

"Thanks. What is it?" 

"Its Sprite. Well I figured you might be a minor and I can tell you don’t drink." he cautiously said. 

"You figured right. So I wanna know something how do you know Fall Out Boy?" She said. 

"I am a A&R Exec here in New York. I go talent searching every weekend looking for new artists. Maybe you could come with me sometime if your not busy." Austin offered. 

"I'll think about it. Well I have to go now if I want to get on the road." Charlotte said walking pass Austin. 

"Where are you going if you don't mind me asking?" He asked. 

"Home" Charlotte said walking away from him. She walked up to Michelle in the kitchen. "Hey I am leaving early so I can get on the road. I will call you when I get to my moms. Tell Sienna she can sleep in my bed and remind Ethan the couch is his." Charlotte said hugging her best friend.  

Charlotte walked out of the kitchen and headed for the apartment door as she grabbed the handle a hand went over hers. She looked over her shoulder and saw it was Austin's. 

"Can I help you?" She said. 

"When you get back to the city do you wanna go out with me?" he asked. 

"Um... Can I think about it and get back to you." She said anxiously trying to leave. 

"Sure" he said. 

Charlotte opened the door in a rush and walked fast to her apartment. 

 

(Time Skip) 

Charlotte had packed a bag of clothes and took her homework and work projects with her as well. She was driving on the Interstate in Connecticut. She had left New York two hours ago and she just wanted to see her mom. Especially since Tristan wants to be more than friends and she was asked out by Austin. She just needed an outside perspective and her mom's always gave her more to think about. 

Charlotte played with the radio until a song that every time she thought of Tristan began to play: 

 

 _I would have given you all of my heart_    
 _But there's someone who's torn it apart_    
 _And he's taken just all that I have_    
 _But if you want I'll try to love again_    
 _Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know..._    
   
 _The first cut is the deepest_    
 _Baby I know_    
 _The first cut is the deepest_    
 _But when it comes to_ _bein'_ _lucky, he's cursed_    
 _When it comes to lovin' me, he's worst..._    
   
 _I still want you by my side_    
 _Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried_    
 _And I'm sure gonna give you a try_    
 _If you want I'll try to love again, (try)_    
 _Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know..._    
   
 _OOHHH,_    
 _The first cut is the deepest_    
 _Baby I know_    
 _The first cut is the deepest_    
 _But when it comes to_ _bein'_ _lucky, he's cursed_    
 _But when it comes to lovin' me, he's worst..._    
   
 _I still want you by my side_    
 _Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried_    
 _But I'm sure gonna give you a try_    
 _Cuz if you want I'll try to love again_    
 _(Try to love again, try to love again)_    
 _Baby, I'll try to love again but I know,_ _OOHHH_ _...._    
   
 _The first cut is the deepest_    
 _Baby I know_    
 _The first cut is the deepest_    
 _When it comes to_ _bein'_ _lucky, he's cursed_    
 _When it comes to lovin' me, he's worst_    
   
 _OOHHH, the first cut is the deepest_    
 _Baby I know (baby I know)_    
 _The first cut is the deepest_    
 _Try to love again..._  

 

When the song finished Charlotte realized she was in front of the crap shack. She grabbed all her stuff from the car and saw the tv on in the living room window. She opened the front door and walked in the foyer of the house. Soon footsteps came close to her and her mom and Rory were in front of her. 

"Sweets your home" Lorelai said pulling both her daughters into a hug.     
 

 

 

*The next Chapter will be titled _"_ _Chicken or Beef"_ after the Fourth Episode of the Fourth Season. It will be posted Mid- February. 

*Charlotte is gonna have a love triangle with Austin and Tristan 

*The song(s) are as follow: 

  * _"Time of Our Lives" by Tyrone Wells_  
  * _"Dance, Dance" by Fall Out Boy_  
  * _"Thnks Fr Th Mmrs" by Fall Out Boy_  
  * _"The First Cut Is The Deepest" by Sheryl Crow_  



 

Chaz746


	8. Chicken or Beef?

**COPYRIGHTS OF THIS SHOW BELONG TO AMY SHERMAN-PALLADINO & WARNER BROTHERS. ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS** 

 

The Life & Times of Charlotte Gilmore Chapter 7: Chicken or Beef? 

 

 _(Previously on The Life & Times of Charlotte Gilmore)_ 

 _(Time Skip)_  

 _Charlotte had packed a bag of clothes and took her homework and work projects with her as well. She was driving on the Interstate in_ _Connecticut_ _. She had left New York two hours ago and she just wanted_ _to_ _see_ _her mom. Especially since Tristan wants to be more than friends and she was asked out by Austin. She just needed an outside perspective and her_ _mom's always gave her more to think about._  

 _Charlotte played with the radio until a song that_ _every time_ _she thou_ _ght of Tristan began to play:_  

 

 _I would have given you all of my heart_    
 _But there's someone who's torn it apart_    
 _And he's taken just all that I have_    
 _But if you want I'll try to love again_    
 _Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know..._    
   
 _The first cut is the deepest_    
 _Baby I know_    
 _The first cut is the deepest_    
 _But when it comes to_ _bein'_ _lucky, he's cursed_    
 _When it comes to lovin' me, he's worst..._    
   
 _I still want you by my side_    
 _Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried_    
 _And I'm sure gonna give you a try_    
 _If you want I'll try to love again, (try)_    
 _Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know..._    
   
 _OOHHH,_    
 _The first cut is the deepest_    
 _Baby I know_    
 _The first cut is the deepest_    
 _But when it comes to_ _bein'_ _lucky, he's cursed_    
 _But when it comes to lovin' me, he's worst..._    
   
 _I still want you by my side_    
 _Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried_    
 _But I'm sure gonna give you a try_    
 _Cuz if you want I'll try to love again_    
 _(Try to love again, try to love again)_    
 _Baby, I'll try to love again but I know,_ _OOHHH_ _...._    
   
 _The first cut is the deepest_    
 _Baby I know_    
 _The first cut is the deepest_    
 _When it comes to_ _bein'_ _lucky, he's cursed_    
 _When it comes to lovin' me, he's worst_    
   
 _OOHHH, the first cut is the deepest_    
 _Baby I know (baby I know)_    
 _The first cut is the deepest_    
 _Try to love again..._  

 

 _When the song finished Charlotte realized she was in front of the_ _crap_ _shack. She grabbed all her stuff from the car and saw the_ _TV_ _on in the living room window. She opened the front door and walked in the foyer of the house. Soon f_ _ootsteps came close_ _to her and her mom_ _was_ _in front of her._  

 _"Sweets your home" Lorelai said pulling_ _her daughter_ _into a hug._  

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

As soon as Lorelai let her daughter out of the hug she noticed Charlotte's face. She wasn’t her normal upbeat self. Lorelai had seen that look a thousand times on her own face. That face had always been accustomed to boy trouble. She grabbed her daughter's hand and led her to the kitchen. She grabbed two coffee mugs out of the cabinet and poured their elixir of life. She handed Charlotte her mug and sat down next to her. 

"Do you want to tell me why you drove straight here in the middle of the night? I spoke to Michelle earlier, she told me you guys were going to a party tonight." Lorelai said without breathing. 

"I realized I missed you." Charlotte told her mother who gave her a smile in return. 

"I know sweets. I want you to realize that even though we don’t see or speak to each other everyday doesn’t mean we don’t think about one another." Lorelai said wisely. 

"Thanks Mom. But there is another reason I came here. I had lunch with Tristan yesterday and we spoke but I still feel like there are things to be said. At the moment I have to think about those things before I can just jump into a relationship with him. So for now we are trying to be friends." Charlotte said. 

"That is a  good way to think about things Char. Like I told you before do you think your ready to be in a relationship with Tristan again?" Lorelai said. 

"I don’t know" she said drinking her coffee. 

Lorelai gets up and goes into the cabinet and pulls out a box of poptarts and offers her daughter one. "You can't think clearly without some brain food." She reasons with a devious grin making Charlotte laugh. 

"I also need to tell you something but I don’t want you telling Rory until you think she is ready." Charlotte ominously said changing the mood of the conversation. 

"What is it, Charlotte?" Lorelai asks. 

Charlotte hesitated before finally saying "Jess isn't in California." 

Lorelai looks confused for a moment before getting a little agitated. "What do you mean he isn't in California?" 

"Well after my first day of school I ran into him in Washington Square Park. He is not in a good place in life right now. It's like he is afraid to let people close to him without them hurting him at the same time." Charlotte explained to her mom. 

"He broke Rory's heart and I know he didn’t have the greatest upbringing but that doesn’t give him the right to treat anyone the way he feels like." Lorelai replies unhappily. 

Charlotte was tired of her mom having this negative attitude towards Jess. Granted he disrespected her when he came over for dinner.  

"The sad part is you and Jess are just alike mom. Except he wasn’t as strong as you are. Instead of judging him you should try to get to know him better." Charlotte states to her mom while getting up and heading for the stairs leaving her mom to think about her daughter's words. 

 

(Time Skip) 

The next morning an alarm rings throughout the house waking Charlotte from her sleep. She grumbles as she heads downstairs into the living room. She sees her mom and Rory talking by the front door. Lorelai struggled to turn off the alarm with Rory debating with her on Kirk's sanity. When she walks up to the two of them Rory notices her sister and rushes over to hug her. 

"Charlotte what are you doing home? I thought you'd be living it big in the city." Rory said to her sister as the three of them sit in the living room. 

"Well I missed mom so I figured why not see her while I have free time before work and school take off and I'm busy. How've you been?" She tells her sister. 

"Well schools been great and Paris and I are living together. I got asked out recently and it was weird but I guess moving on won't be so bad" She said sadly at the end. 

"Take your time Rory." Charlotte said supportively. 

Lorelai looks at the interaction of her daughters and thinks about the conversation from last night. She realized Charlotte was right about the similarities between Jess and herself. It was harder for her to acknowledge these things because Jess hurt Rory and she didn't want to sympathize with him. 

As they move the alarm goes off once more making all three of them wince in annoyance. 

"Its motion sensing" Lorelai exclaims making her daughters give her a look "Really Mom". 

"Remind me to hit Kirk with my softball bat when I see him" Charlotte remarked getting a disapproving stare from Rory while Lorelai laughed. 

Charlotte shook her head and headed into the kitchen. She pulled open the fridge and saw nothing to eat. She didn’t know why she was surprised. She closed the fridge and walked back into the living room. 

"Who wants to go to Luke's" Charlotte asked getting a two identical smiles from her mom and sister. 

 

(Time Skip) 

The Gilmore girls walked into the town square heading for Luke's. Charlotte had missed the grumpy diner owner who fed them over the years. As they walked further through town they saw men putting boxes on the gazebo. Charlotte and Lorelai ignored the men and headed straight for the diner while Rory went towards the gazebo. 

When they entered the diner they saw a table available and sat down. Charlotte looked at her mom and decided to ask her for more advice. 

"Mom can I ask you something?" Charlotte asked unsurely. 

Lorelai turned to her daughter when she heard the unsure tone in her voice. "Sure, sweets you can ask me anything." 

"How do you chose between two guys? I mean on one hand I have a guy I have known for two years and we dated and that spark you feel when your with them is still there. While on the other hand there is another guy who is kinda older than me but it is a new experience. "she tells her mom confused while looking at the menu. 

Lorelai in this moment knew her daughter was growing up even more. Charlotte had always put relationships in the back of her mind. She and Rory were alike in that aspect Lorelai thought. 

"What brought this on Charlotte? Besides Tristan who is this older guy?" Lorelai asked. 

Charlotte then proceeds to tell her mom all of her encounters with Austin up until the party. Lorelai on her part listens then asks "Although I don't like the fact that he is older than you. Do you see yourself dating him if you don’t want to be with Tristan?" 

"I barely know the guy but he asked me out and I want to see where things go. But I also want Tristan in my life. I know I can't have both so I have too see things play out." She says ending the conversation as Luke comes over. 

"Hey Charlotte I didn't know you would be home for the weekend. Hows New York? Is school going well? Are there any guys giving you trouble?" Luke questions. 

"Wow Luke you fired questions like Mom. Maybe she is rubbing on you after all. Charlotte said making him blush while her mother grins. 

"Ha Ha Ha" He grumbles. 

"To answer your questions, I was feeling a little homesick and I missed mom. School is going great and I love New York City. As of right now no guys are giving me trouble unless you count dating" She states nonchalantly. 

"You girls are crazy" He states walking away from their table.  

Rory walks into the diner with a shocked look on her face. Charlotte glances at her sister and asks "What's with the face?" 

"I overheard Lindsay and her mom by the gazebo. Lindsay and Dean are getting married here in the town square this weekend. The men that we saw earlier are setting it up as we speak." Rory said as Luke came with three coffee cups. 

When it came to Dean, Rory still wanted to be friends with him even after the whole Dean/Rory/Jess situation. Charlotte minded her business when it came to Dean seeing as she was friends with Lindsay. 

"That’s great I'm happy for them" Charlotte said. 

"Well I have a lot to do today girls. So you too catch up while I run my errands" Lorelai said kissing her daughters cheeks, waving to Luke as s 

"So what are you gonna do today Char?" Rory asked her sister. 

"I have a lot of work to finish for school and work. I gotta talk to Luke about something and call Michelle later and see how everything is going in the apartment." Charlotte said. 

"Well I am going to Lane's to catch up. I will see you later." Rory says walking out of the diner. 

Charlotte walked up to the counter where Luke was serving people food. She sat down and waited until he wasn’t so busy. Eventually Luke noticed her and stopped what he was doing. 

"What's up?" He said putting a towel over his shoulder. 

"Have you spoken to Jess recently?" She asked. 

"No." He said sadly. 

"I saw him earlier this week in the city and he looks so lost. I know he is not the easiest person to deal with but he needs someone in his corner right now. When I saw him it was like the first day he came to Stars Hollow." Charlotte said. 

"I don’t know what to tell you Charlotte. Jess has always had this wall up and I have tried to help him. I can only do so much until even I have to give up." Luke said sadly. 

"Everyone else may have given up but I haven't. He is one of my good friends and I don’t abandon my friends in their time of need. I'll see you later" Charlotte said leaving the diner with Luke contemplating the words she spoke. 

As she was leaving the diner Charlotte heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw Lindsay running to her with a smile. She ran to meet her and they both hugged. 

"I thought you were in New York?" Lindsay asked. 

"I'm came home to unwind from the city for a bit. It gets too much after awhile and I missed my mom." She said to her friend. 

"Well this is just perfect for me. Listen one of my cousins can't make it to my wedding and I was hoping you would take her place as one of my bridesmaids. Your like the only friend I have in this town and it would mean so much to me" Lindsay asked hopefully. 

Charlotte was put in an awkward place with Lindsay asking her to be in the wedding. She would like to be in the wedding to support her friend but she had stuff to do for school and work. Also she knew Rory would have a problem with her being in the wedding party. Underneath all that support Rory was really not happy with Dean marrying young. She wanted him to live his life and go to school. 

"I'm sorry Lindsay bit im gonna have to decline. I know we are friends but it's kind of last minute. I also came home to finish a lot of work from school and work. I hope you understand." Charlotte explained. 

"I understand it was good seeing you Charlotte. Maybe next time your in town we can go out for coffee or something." Lindsay said hugging her friend once more before walking away. 

Charlotte watched as her friend walked away before heading home. 

 

(Time Skip) 

After being awkwardly asked to be a bridesmaid in Dean & Lindsay's wedding, Charlotte went back to the crap shack. For three hours she worked on the proposal for the fashion exhibition that she was presenting to the school and Ursula. Her eyes were tired from staring at computer screen for so long and she needed a break. 

She picked up her phone and saw a missed phone call from Michelle. She called and waited until she responded. 

"Hello" She said with a groggy voice. 

"Michelle were you sleeping? I'm sorry for waking you, I missed your phone call from earlier." Charlotte said. 

"It's ok chica. I came home an hour ago from the gallery. Sienna and Ethan came for a bit and I showed them around. We made fun of the snobby upper east side crowd. How's Stars Hollow? Michelle asked. 

"Good for the most part. Mom and I talked about my dating life, Jess, and Dean and Lindsay are getting married this weekend." Charlotte said listing everything fast. 

"What was that last one and say it slowly." Michelle said 

"Dean and Lindsay's wedding is this weekend. It feel like they are rushing it to be honest. Also Lindsay asked me to be her bridesmaid." Charlotte said. Right after she had said that Michelle started laughing and she heard sound in the background. 

"Are you ok?" SHe asked her friend concerned. 

"Yeah I fell out of my bed after that. What did you say? Please tell me her facial expressions when you told her no." Michelle said 

"It was just awkward to me to be honest. First of all if I was your friend you would of sent me an invitation earlier or tell my mom. She was sad that I declined but it is what it is." Charlotte told her friend. 

"So what's the plan for tonight? Are you having a movie night with your mom?" Michelle asks. 

"I don't know but I am gonna go to Luke's and pick up something to eat. I will call you when I'm am leaving and on my way home. Gets some sleep." Charlotte said hanging up. 

She then turns back to her laptop goes back to work. 

 

(Time Skip) 

Charlotte was walking the streets of Stars Hollow heading for Luke's. She had finished working earlier and now she was starving. Her mom had come home earlier to change and head to the town meeting to deal with Taylor. Apparently she couldn’t change anything about the Dragonfly Inn unless approved by the historical society.  

Charlotte hadn't seen Rory after this morning and frankly she was kind of relieved. After the conversation with her mom last night, and the talk she had earlier this morning with Luke, Charlotte was feeling guilty about keeping the Jess situation a secret from her sister. Now she was dealing with her ex-boyfriend getting married. She was lucky her ex-boyfriend never lived in the same town as her. 

Charlotte was soon in front of the diner. As she opened the door Luke was serving his last customer for the night. She went up to the counter and watched as Luke was wiping it down. Charlotte waited until he noticed her and he looked at her before walking in the back. 

Ten minutes later he came back with a plate of burger and fries with a chocolate milkshake. He placed it in front of her with a small smile. 

"Thanks Luke." She said as he continued cleaning up. As he was cleaning a group of boys drunkenly entered the diner singing. 

"We do or die for Stars Hollow High! We do or die for Stars Hollow High! It's the one we fight and fall for, it's the one we give our all for." They sang off key. 

Luke then sighed with annoyance at the groups singing. "Oh, Goody." 

They then yelled "Stars Hollow High! WHOO!" The constant yelling was making Luke and Charlotte cringe. Charlotte looked at Luke and nodded her head to his apartment. He waved his hand to signal yes. She picked up her food and headed upstairs into Luke's apartment.  

When she got upstairs the first thing she saw was Jess's bed. It made her realize she missed her friend and his standoffish ways. She sat down his bed and thought of the first time she met him. 

 

 _(Fl_ _ashback)_  

 _Charlotte walked out of the school in a rush to get to the diner. She was working today and was really exhausted. It had been a week since Tristan left and Charlotte was angry. Angry at herself for letting things get this far with them. She just needed to put it in the back of her head._  

 _As she walked into_ _diner she saw her mom and Luke talking._ _She_ _walked right passed them and headed to the back ignoring_ _their presence. She put on her apron and walked out into the front and began taking orders. She then hears the bell on top of the door and a guy walks in. Charlotte has a look of annoyance on her face_  

 _Jess walks into the diner and sees a girl his age taking orders. He can tell by the look of her face,_ _that_ _today is really not a good one._ _When he attempted to go straight upstairs his Uncle called his name._  

 _"Jess, hey,_ _good. I would like for you to meet someone." Luke said beckoning him over._  

 _Jess walked up to the diner counter and saw a woman sitting there with a inviting smile. It unnerved Jess for some reason. He wasn’t gonna let it show on his face though. The woman sitting waved her hand at him._  

 _"Hey. Hi I'm Lorelai. I just wanted to meet you before Luke had a chance fill_ _your head with all kinda lies about me." Lorelai said introducing herself._  

 _"Hi." Jess stoically said._  

 _"You know, you should meet my_ _daughters_ _. There both about your age. They can show you where all the good wildin goes on... Well ok it was nice to meet you. I hope you like_ _living_ _here... So, class dismissed." Lorelai_ _awkwardly said to_ _Jess_ _._  

 _Luke glanced up at Charlotte and saw her heading to the register. He knew she was hurting over Tristan leaving and while working was_ _distracting her for the moment, Luke knew she was going to blow up soon._  

 _"Hey Charlotte come here for a sec. I want to introduce you to_ _Jess_ _." Luke said_  

 _Charlotte and Jess looked at each other and said "Hi". Jess then headed upstairs and Charlotte went back to work._ _As_ _the teens went back to what they were doing Lorelai and Luke watched on sadly_ _._  

 _"So that’s Jess?" Lorelai sarcastically asked._  

 _"Yup." the diner owner replied looking at the spot where his nephew stood._  

 _"Very c_ _hatty." Lorelai adds._  

 _"He adjusting. He just got here. He probably_ _just went out and  realized there are twelve stores devoted to peddling por_ _celain unicorns. I"ve lived in this town my entire life, I still_ _can't_ _believe it." Luke reasons._  

 _"I'm sure that’s it." She said optimistically._  

 _"H_ _e will be fine in a couple days" Luke adds._  

 _Charlotte then_ _walked over to them taking off her apron and handing it too_ _Luke_ _. He and Lorelai looked at her closely and saw she was exhausted._  

 _"I finished taking all the orders and giving them their food._ _I'm_ _not feeling too great today so_ _I'm_ _going home early if you_ _don't_ _mind." Charlotte told Luke who nodded at her._ _They watched her gather her things and walk out the diner quickly._  

 _"When do you think she is going to let someone in_ _and talk about it?" Luke asked Lorelai who was distraught in worry for her daughter._  

 _"I don’t know Luke. She gets angry whenever me and Rory bring his name up. When she is ready to talk I will always be ready to listen." Lorelai said._  

 _"She's a good kid and she doesn’t need all that." Luke said._  

 _"On another note, I have a_ _fabulous_ _idea._ _what are_ _you_ _doing tomorrow?" Lorelai asked._  

 _"Why?" He asked curious at what idea was running through her coffee muddled brain._  

 _"Why don’t you and Jess come over to dinner?_  

 _"Dinner?"_  

 _"_ _Sookie will cook, Charlotte and Rory will be there. It'll be a little 'Hey, welcome to Stars Hollow and see, everyone here's not straight out of a Fellini film' kind of an evening"._  

 _"Ok, that would be nice, thanks." Luke said appreciatively._  

 _Luke walks away from Lorelai_ _just as Rory walks_ _into the diner._  

 

 _(Time Skip)_  

 _The next night Charlotte was in her room staring at drawing in her sketchpad. The drawing was of a dress she_ _planned to make for a dance. It was supposed to be for her spring formal that Tristan was supposed to take her to. She picked the sketchpad up and threw it out the window._  

 _Charlotte_ _then heard_ _a knock_ _on her door. The door opened and_ _her mom had entered and sat down on her bed._  

 _"Hey sweets, Luke and Jess are going to be here soon. I want you to come downstairs soon."_ _Lorelai_ _said kissing her_ _daughter's_ _forehead before walking out of her room._  

 _Charlotte sighs and begins to change out of her pajamas. She puts on a tight pair of blue jeans and olive green hoodie with a pair of brown heeled boots._ _Then_ _Charlotte puts her hair in a ponytail and puts on_ _some lipgloss on before heading downstairs. As she walks downstairs she hears voices in the kitchen._  

 _Charlotte h_ _eads_ _into the kitchen and sees Sookie and Jackson talking about the food they cooked. She glances into her sisters room and sees her working on the computer. Her mom comes from behind her and sees all the food._  

 _"Oh,_ _wow, s_ _omething_ _smells good" she praises to the cooks._  

 _"_ _I_ _t's_ _the garlic."_ _Sookie said._  

 _"Three heads of it" Jackson adds._  

 _"Nice_ _" Lorelai praises once again._  

 _Lorelai then turns to Rory's room and sees what she is doing on the computer. Charlotte turns around and goes outside on the back porch. She heads for the garage and sees her piano under a sheet_ _. It was a gift from her dad_ _when she_ _was younger. In_ _Charlotte's_ _opinion it was the only nice thing her dad did for her._  

 _She pulls the cover off of it and slides her hand across the keys. It gave her_ _goosebumps_ _thinking of all the lessons she went to. It helped her release all the emotions she felt as a child_ _. Her mom told her the talent she had with her finger tips was amazing._ _She sat down on the bench and began to play something:_  

 

 _This is a story that I have never told_    
 _I gotta get this off my chest to let it go_    
 _I need to take back the light inside you stole_    
 _You're a criminal_    
 _And you steal like you're a pro_    
   
 _All the pain and the truth_    
 _I wear like a battle wound_    
 _So ashamed, so confused_    
 _I was broken and bruised_    
   
 _Now I'm a warrior_    
 _Now I've got thicker skin_    
 _I'm a warrior_    
 _I'm stronger than I've ever been_    
 _And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_    
 _I'm a warrior_    
 _And you can never hurt me again_    
   
 _Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire_    
 _You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar_    
 _I've got shame, I've got scars_    
 _That I will never show_    
 _I'm a survivor_    
 _In more ways than you know_    
   
 _'Cause all the pain and the truth_    
 _I wear like a battle wound_    
 _So ashamed, so confused_    
 _I'm not broken or bruised_    
   
 _'Cause now I'm a warrior_    
 _Now I've got thicker skin_    
 _I'm a warrior_    
 _I'm stronger than I've ever been_    
 _And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_    
 _I'm a warrior_    
 _And you can never hurt me_    
   
 _There's a part of me I can't get back_    
 _A little girl grew up too fast_    
 _All it took was once, I'll never be the same_    
 _Now I'm taking back my life today_    
 _Nothing left that you can say_    
 _'Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway_    
   
 _Now I'm a warrior_    
 _I've got thicker skin_    
 _I'm a warrior_    
 _I'm stronger than I've ever been_    
 _And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_    
 _I'm a warrior_    
 _And you can never hurt me again_    
   
 _No oh yeah_ _yeah_    
 _You can never hurt me again_  

 

 _Charlotte played the last note and took a breath and hear clapping behind her. She quickly turned around and saw the boy from the diner yesterday. Luke's nephew Jess, Charlotte thought_ _. She stood up and tried to walk pass him only for him to_ _grab her_ _arm._  

 _"Wait." he said making her turn around to look at him._  

 _"What?"_  

 _"Y_ _ou were good." he complimented._  

 _"Thanks" she said._  

 _"_ _Where_ _did you l_ _earn_ _to play like that?"_ _Jess_ _asked._  

 _"I took lessons when_ _I_ _was younger. It helped me release the negative emotions I_ _felt whenever I played." She explained to him walking towards the porch and sitting down on the steps. Jess stood there awkwardly attempting to look_ _cool_ _before joining her._  

 _"Well did it help you release anything this time?" He asked._  

 _"Yeah." She said unemotionally making the boy take a closer look at her._  

 _"who was the guy?"_  

 _She turned to face him with a critical look. "What makes you think it was guy?" She asked._  

 _"The emotion in_ _you_ _r voice, the puffiness of your eyes, the tear streaks on your face. Take your pick" he said._  

 _She made a sigh and explained to him all that had happened. Jess nodded at certain points of her tale before finally saying. "_ _Yo_ _u_ _don’t need him._ _If he was dumb enough to lose you, then he_ _wasn't_ _worthy of your affection in the first place."_  

 _Charlotte was shocked at what he said to her. He was right in the sense that he didn’t deserve her. Here she was wallowing and being a moody bitch when a total stranger put things into perspective._  

 _"T_ _hanks Jess." Charlotte said softly getting up to go inside._  

 _"I_ _t was nothing" he replied smirking at her._  

 _"A_ _re you coming inside?" she added._  

 _"These type of things aren't my scene to be honest." He said noncommitedly._  

 _"Well thanks for listening._ _" she said going inside to eat. When she got inside the kitchen_ _her mom was staring_ _at her with a look of confusion._  

 _"Is there something on my face?" Charlotte jokingly asked._  

 _"You seem like yourself. How are you feeling?" Lorelai asked_ _concer_ _ned_ _._  

 _"It still hurts but I_ _can_ _'_ _t_ _let it dictate my life. Tristan was an idiot for not seeing what he had, His loss and someone else's gain_ _. All it took was words from a complete stranger to make me see that_ _". She said_ _with small smile._  

 _"Who was this complete stranger?"_  

 _"Jess"_ _Charlotte simply_ _said heading for the_ _living_ _room leaving her mother_ _to_ _look out the back door window to see Jess leaning on the porch rail._  

 _(Flashback End_ _s)_  

 

Charlotte was broken out of her thoughts of Jess with Luke entering the apartment dragging a drunk Dean. She stood up from the bed as Luke held him so he wouldn't fall. 

"Here we are" Luke said leading him closer to the bed. 

"She's smart, man. You know, she's so smart" Dean said slurring his words. 

"Who is he talking about?" Charlotte asked but Luke ignored her and made Dean more comfortable. 

"I know, I know" Luke said to the boy. 

"She could probably fix the world, you know?" 

"Right, right. She could team up with Kyle – her brains, his brawn" Luke said. 

"No not Kyle – Rory." He said getting a shocked reaction from Charlotte. 

Had she not have been there Charlotte would not believe the words that had come out of his mouth. In the back of her mind Charlotte knew on some level Dean still wanted to be with Rory. This just made things all the more complicated. She was so glad she said no to Lindsay. 

"Almost there." Luke said placing him on the bed. 

"She's the one, you know." Dean said still rambling in his drunken haze. 

"Dean stop talking and lay down right here" Luke said taking Dean's shoes off to make him more comfortable. 

"I miss her. Why didn't she love me?" Dean said the last part softly as he passed out. 

Luke turned around too see Charlotte glaring at Dean. He knew this was going to be bad, especially with they way Charlotte has been team Jess lately. He turned off the lights and led her down the stairs back into the diner.  When they got downstairs Luke turned Charlotte to face him. 

"I know you have something to say now spit it out." 

"Do not tell Rory what Dean said." She said to Luke. 

"I wasn't going to tell her. I am going to tell her not to go to the wedding. She and your mom were invited by Dean himself." Luke explained. 

"Do it subtlety so Rory doesn’t get suspicious. After the whole Jess thing, Rory needs to focus on herself at this moment and Dean will ruin that. I love my sister but when it comes to the guys she's dated she is ruled by her emotions. For the first time since Dean moved to Stars Hollow, Rory is single and happy and I want for her to be this way." Charlotte said with a look of seriousness.  

"I understand Charlotte" He said pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead. "Your a good sister, you know that?" He adds. 

"Rory would do the same for me. I think" she said just as the diner door opens to reveal Lorelai. She walked further into the diner and stopped in front of Luke and Charlotte. 

"What are you talking about?' She asked. 

"Nothing mom," Charlotte said before turning to Luke. "Thanks for listening Luke earlier im gonna go home and pack so i can leave tomorrow morning. Charlotte gathered her things and waved on last time before walking out of the diner. 

 

(Time Skip) 

With the last of her things packed Charlotte headed downstairs and saw her mom and Rory sitting on the couch laughing at whatever was on the screen. She went towards the kitchen and headed for the back door. She headed for the garage and saw her piano sitting there. Someone had cleaned it recently. As Charlotte sat down she heard a sound and turned to see her mom. 

"The last time I can remember you playing this was the night Jess came over for dinner. The one nice thing I could say about him is he knew how to get you to open up when I couldn't." Lorelai states sitting next to her daughter. 

"He is a good friend to me. Hell I consider him a brother more than a friend." Charlotte said to her mother. 

"You were right about what you said last night. I never tried to give Jess a chance. After he was rude to me that night and he started dating Rory. I wasn’t receptive because I thought Dean was the better choice." Lorelai explained her reasons. 

Charlotte turned to her mother and grabbed her hands. "Mom I get it Dean was the boy next door.  The boy you bring home to meet your mother, while Jess is a nightmare waiting to happen. But you have to give Rory credit where its due and you can't blame Jess for everything. It takes two people to make a relationship work, and I have faith Jess will come back and he and Rory will fix or salvage whatever's between them." Charlotte said making her mother nod in agreement. 

"I know, I just worry about you guys when it comes to dating. I dont have the greatest dating life and I don't want that affecting yours." Lorelai said. 

"I get that. I really do, but you have to give us room to make our choices without feeling like you disapprove. Unless you would rather I treat you like Emily." Charlotte said placing her hands on the keyboard. 

"God No!! Please don't ever compare me to my mother. So what are you about to play sweets?" 

"Something comes to mind" Charlotte said 

 

 _Step one, you say we need to talk_    
 _He walks, you say sit down, it's just a talk_    
 _He smiles politely back at you_    
 _You stare politely right on through_    
 _Some sort of window to your right_    
 _As he goes left, and you stay right_    
 _Between the lines of fear and blame_    
 _You begin to wonder why you came_    
   
 _Where did I go wrong?_    
 _I lost a friend_    
 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_    
 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_    
 _Had I known how to save a life_    
   
 _Let him know that you know best_    
 _Cause after all, you do know best_    
 _Try to slip past his defense_    
 _Without granting innocence_    
 _Lay down a list of what is wrong_    
 _The things you've told him all along_    
 _And pray to God he hears you_    
 _And I pray to God he hears you_    
   
 _Where did I go wrong?_    
 _I lost a friend_    
 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_    
 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_    
 _Had I known how to save a life_    
   
 _As he begins to raise his voice_    
 _You lower yours and grant him one last choice_    
 _Drive until you lose the road_    
 _Or break with the ones you've followed_    
 _He will do one of two things_    
 _He will admit to everything_    
 _Or he'll say he's just not the same_    
 _And you'll begin to wonder why you came_    
   
 _Where did I go wrong?_    
 _I lost a friend_    
 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_    
 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_    
 _Had I known how to save a life_    
   
 _Where did I go wrong?_    
 _I lost a friend_    
 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_    
 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_    
 _Had I known how to save a life_    
   
 _How to save a life_    
 _How to save a life_    
   
 _Where did I go wrong?_    
 _I lost a friend_    
 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_    
 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_    
 _Had I known how to save a life_    
   
 _Where did I go wrong?_    
 _I lost a friend_    
 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_    
 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_    
 _Had I known how to save a life_    
   
 _How to save a life_    
 _How to save a life_    
 

As the last key played Lorelai looked at her daughter and saw she was tired. She hugged her daughter close and kissed her on the forehead. "I know how much Jess means to you sweets. So I will try to be open to getting along with him for you and Rory's sake the next time he is around."  

"That's all I ask mom. Now let's go to bed cause i have to drive back to the city tomorrow morning." she said getting up to go inside. Lorelai put her arm around her daughter's waist and they both headed inside.  

 

(Time Skip) 

Charlotte had just finished putting her stuff in the car. She had said her goodbyes to her mom and Rory last night before going to bed. Her mom had left earlier to go meet up with Sookie and Michel to talk about the Dragonfly Inn. Rory had woken up before both of them and left the house in a rush.  

Charlotte got in the car and quickly drove into town. As she was passing through town she saw Dean and Lindsay exiting the church. Lindsay noticed the car and waved towards Charlotte as she drove pass the newlyweds. Charlotte waved back at her and continued driving until she was in front of the diner. 

She got out of the car and headed inside to see Luke yelling at Taylor to get out once again. Charlotte then sat down at the counter next to Rory who hadn't noticed her. She tapped her sister on the shoulder making her turn to see Rory try to fake a smile. 

"Don’t you give me that fake smile Rory." Charlotte told her sister as Luke put a cup of coffee and a banana nut muffin in front of her. 

"He could of done more with his life instead of marrying so young." Rory replied 

"Well that is his mistake to make Rory. You can't make someone want more for themselves if their not even trying. You tried this with Jess and sad to say he wasn’t ready. Now your trying that with Dean. Neither one of them need judgment cast towards them so if you want them in your life keep your opinions to yourself." Charlotte advised. 

Rory nodded at her sister's words but Charlotte knew everything she said just went in one ear and out the other. She knew for Rory to understand what she said she would have to learn the hard way. Charlotte hoped Rory didn't do anything stupid cause she wasn’t gonna be around to lean up and fix like she normally does. 

Charlotte finished her food and gave Rory a nudge. Rory turned to her sister and saw she was finished eating. 

"You leaving now?" Rory asked. 

"Yeah I got class and work tomorrow. I have a very hectic schedule for the next couple of weeks. I probably won't be coming home for our birthday." Charlotte said. 

Rory got up from her stool and hugged her sister. "Call me, Charlotte." 

Charlotte was heading for the diner door but a hand stopped her. She turned to see Luke giving her a look. She gave him a hug and he nodded at her. Charlotte got in the car and looked around and saw the beauty of Stars Hollow. It made her kind of sad to leave but in the end she would be back. She started the car and drove off heading home. To the where the drama is going to begin. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

*The next chapter will be titled "Daddy Dearest" and the drama between Charlottte and her father will unfold. 

*Jess will be appearing next chapter and he is going through it and who better to help him then Charlotte. 

*Charlotte wont be making any decisions about her love life anytime soon but here there Austin and Tristan will fight over her. 

*The song(s) are as follow 

  * _"Warrior" by Demi Lovato_  


  * _"How To Save A Life" by The F_ _ray_  



 

Chaz746 

 


	9. Daddy Dearest

**THE COPYRIGHTS OF THIS SHOW BELONG TO AMY SHERMAN-PALLADINO & WARNER BROTHERS. ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS**  

  

The Life & Times of Charlotte Gilmore Chapter 8: Daddy Dearest 

 

After the long weekend Charlotte had she was ready to catch up with her friends. So they had all decided to meet up and have breakfast at a small café downtown near Battery Park. The four friends were waiting on their meals as Charlotte regaled them about her weekend. 

"So let me get this straight Dean still wants to be with Rory but he married Lindsay?" Michelle asked. 

"He said the words in front of me and Luke. If I wasn’t there myself guys I don’t know if I would have believed it either." Charlotte said. 

"It must be kinda awkward that you know he said this and you have to act like nothings happened." Ethan awkwardly said. 

"You have no idea." Charlotte added. 

"Did you tell your sister? Sienna asked 

"No and to be honest I don’t want to. Rory is finally in a good place and I don’t want to be the one to ruin her happiness. I'm not gonna let Dean hurt my sister and make her feel less than what she is." Charlotte explained as the waiter came with their orders. 

"Enough with the Stars Hollow drama, Charlotte. What are you gonna do about Austin and Tristan?" Michelle asked her best friend. 

"Well after speaking with my mom I realized that I'm going to take it slow with Tristan and get to know Austin before I just jump into a relationship. I figured since I'm not in a relationship I could just hang out with both of them." She said eating her salad. 

"Hopefully it doesn’t blow up in your face." Ethan added drinking his lemonade. 

"What do you mean by that Ethan?" Sienna asked. 

"Well if I was seeing a girl and found out she is talking to another guy besides me I would be pissed. I would rather the girl be upfront with me then talking to someone behind my back. That’s just me, and from what you told us Tristan wants more from you than friendship. So if I were you I would tell him about Austin." Ethan explained to the girls making them all look at Charlotte. 

"I just don’t want to be in the middle of this." Charlotte grunted. 

"Too late." Sienna said making the table laugh at Charlotte's life. 

"Did you finish your proposal for Harper? Do you want my help with the finishing touches?" Sienna asked. 

"Everything is practically done. All I have to do is show it to Harper and see what he thinks." Charlotte said looking at her watch. 

"Are you late for something?" Ethan asked as the group were eating their food. 

"Yeah I'm going to meet Jess so we can talk. I feel like I should tell him what happened but then again I don’t. Its confusing to say the least." Charlotte tells her friends. 

"I don’t think you should tell him at all. Jess blew every chance he had with Rory and its not fair to her for him to keeping popping in and out of her life. He needs to work out his personal issues before he puts himself into a relationship." Michelle said. 

"I have faith in him and maybe they will eventually get together. I don’t see Rory and Dean ever getting back together. Now I will see you guys later." Charlotte said getting up from the table and walking away from her friends. 

 

(Time Skip) 

Charlotte had just got off the train and saw Jess waiting for her on the platform with a grin. She walked up and hugged him.  

"Come on lets go to my place." He said pulling her arm as they walked out of the subway station. They got up to the street level and started walking. 

"What have you been up to Mariano?" She asked curious about her friends life. 

"Don’t laugh at what I am about to tell you. I got my G.E.D. a couple weeks ago and I started taking college classes over at BMCC.  I've been taking a couple of literature and writing classes." Jess said. 

"Why would I laugh at that? I am proud of you for finally wanting more for yourself. You look happier since I last saw you." Charlotte said smiling at her friend. 

"After our last conversation I realized I wont truly be happy unless I want to. So the reason I am going back to school is I am writing a book." Jess plainly stated waiting for a typical Gilmore reaction. 

"Ok" She said. 

Jess gave her one of his "You're Cracked" looks. "Just Ok, nothing else to add?" He asked. 

"I'm not going to pry until the product is finished. I believe you will write a masterpiece and I will wait. So until then keep writing Ernest." Charlotte said amazing Jess. 

"You have a lot of faith in me." 

"In my eyes Jess, no matter what I've got your back. Even if others look at me crazy I will be in your corner." Charlotte said. 

"Enough about me, What's going on in your life?" Jess asked. 

"Well not to brag or anything but school and work are going great for me." she said as they walked into a building 

"What about you personally Charlotte?" He asked as they walked up a set of stairs 

"Tristan is back in my life. Michelle and I ran into him when we went out to dinner a couple weeks ago. Then I had lunch with him last week. I don’t know how I want him in my life. Then on top of that my neighbor asked me out when I went to his party. So I'm trying to figure things out." Charlotte explained rambling. 

"Just take it day by day. Don’t rush into anything" Jess advised as they got to his apartment door. 

When he opened the door Charlotte saw that Jess's apartment was a mess. His mattress was on the floor, trash was thrown around the room, and clothes were lying all over the floor. Charlotte was getting more worried about her friend and his living situation. 

"Wow Holden Caulfield much?" Charlotte jokingly asked. 

"I know this place is crap and all but its what I can afford." Jess said looking around his apartment. He headed into his kitchen and started opening cabinets and pulled out a bowl and spoon. Jess then opened his fridge looking for something 

"I'm thinking of having a movie night at my place. Order everything the city has to offer and just hang out. You are more than welcome to come." 

"Whose going to be there?" Jess asked while he is looking in his fridge. 

"Well I am inviting my friends Ethan, Sienna, and maybe Tristan. Michelle is probably going to invite this guy she met at Austin's party. If you feel up to it that is." She said. 

"I'll let you know if I am not working." He said closing the fridge door with an ice cream bucket in his hand 

"Well on that note I have to get ready for work so I will call you later" She said walking towards the door.  

"How is Rory doing? Jess asked silently just as her hand touched the door. Charlotte turned her head to look back at him.  

"Are you sure you want to know?" Charlotte hesitantly asked Jess whose face showed nothing. 

 "I still care about her. Even though I don’t know how to show it properly I care about her."  

"Rory is fine, Jess. If you really want to knowhow she is really doing, go and ask her yourself. Charlotte said opening the door and walking out of Jess's apartment leaving him alone once again with his thoughts and regrets. 

 

(Time Skip) 

Charlotte was sitting at her desk at work going over her conversation with Jess. She was happy that he was getting his life in order. She was worried about his living situation which really bothered her. When he asked about Rory it made her conflicted because she wanted Jess to fix it on his own. 

Sienna walked into the office and went up to Charlotte's desk. She tapped the desk to get her friends attention. "Ursula wants to see us in her office right now." 

Charlotte nodded and gathered her notepad and followed Sienna to Ursula's office. They walked down the hallway and passed by other employees rushing to do their jobs. Sienna knocked on Ursula's door when they stood in front of it. 

"Come in" Ursula's voices answered. 

Sienna opened the door to Ursula's office and saw Ursula sitting in her chair behind her desk. In front of her desk sitting was Rafael, Harper, and Yolanda. Sienna entered the room with Charlotte closing the door behind her as she followed into her office. 

"Now that the interns I have good new to tell you about the venue. You will not have to search for a venue anymore. I have recently spoken to the staff at the Waldorf Astoria and I have procured a deal to have the hotel be the prime place for the Gala event." Ursula explained to them.  

"That is great Ursula. So what do you want to do first?" Rafael asked. 

"I want some photos taken of the ballroom so we can decide how to setup for everything. I want the plans for everything on my desk by this Friday." 

"I will send Yolanda and the girls to get that done. Anything else we should know about?" Rafael responded. 

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is? How is the planning for the expo at FIT going Ms. Gilmore? Ursula asked curious at what the girl had come up with. 

"I was going to meet with Harper in his office and go over the last minute ideas with him." Charlotte said. 

"Well since we are all here why don’t you explain to us what you have here. Unless you have nothing to prepare." Ursula said curtly making Charlotte nervous. 

"I thought that we could hold the expo in one of the museums in the school. You and two other judges would pick the designers that you would deem fit for the gala event. Since you already have fifteen upcoming designers all you need is ten more. Like I said at the meeting you would speak with the school to hold the event." 

"I want this idea implemented on Friday as well. Now I have to go to the Waldorf Astoria and I would like for Yolanda and the girls to come with me. After we get the photos done and see the layout of the hotel you girls are going to meet me in the dining area and meet a friend of mine." Ursula said getting up from her chair. 

"Ursula wasn’t there something else you had to say?" Harper asked making her sigh in annoyance. 

"Oh yes there was. Girls tomorrow one of my important clients will be here for a fitting for a dress and I need for both of you to be here." Ursula explained dryly. 

"Who is the client?" Sienna asked while Charlotte was taking notes on everything that had been spoken. 

"Sarah Jessica Parker" Harper said calmly. 

Charlotte was excited to meet Sarah Jessica Parker. The woman had great fashion sense and she loved her on _Sex and the City._ To think that they would be in the same rom as her was amazing to say the least. Hopefully she won't embarrass herself in front of the woman. 

"Since that has been dealt with let us go to the hotel." Ursula said walking out of her office with everyone following right behind her. 

 

(Time Skip) 

Charlotte was taking photos of the grand ball room to get an idea of how they were going to setup everything. Sienna was sketching a floor plan of how things were going to look. Yolanda was talking to one of the coordinators for the hotel. 

"Char can you come over here for a second" Sienna called. 

Charlotte walked over to her friend and saw her staring intensely over at her floor plan. 

"What's up?" 

"So I was thinking we place a runway in the middle of the ball room so the models can walk with the designers work. Then we put tables surrounding the walkway so the guests can see the work. What do you think?" Sienna asked. 

Charlotte looked over the floor plan and saw how the layout would look. In her opinion it was perfect all they needed was to run it by Yolanda. 

"Seems fine to me. Ask Yolanda what she thinks and if she likes it show Ursula." Charlotte turning to walk away. 

"Charlotte what were you thinking about back at the office earlier? You've been a little distracted since you saw Jess. What happened when you met up with him?" Sienna asked concerned. 

Charlotte sighed before sitting down next to Sienna. She told her what they had talked about and Sienna could see the strain on her friends face from talking about him was causing.  

"At least he is attempting to get his life in order. That’s more than most guys with his type of background." Sienna said once Charlotte finished. 

"You're right about him trying to fix his life. I just want my friend to be happy even if he and my sister never get back together. All I want is for him to fix the mistakes and problems he caused. Is that so bad?" 

Sienna stopped what she was doing to give her full attention to her friend. The thing she liked the most about Charlotte was how optimistic she was about someone. She really cared about Jess even with all his personal struggles when no one else believed in him. Charlotte was a real loyal friend even when the person sometimes didn’t deserve it. 

"From what you told me about Jess it seems like he knows he messed up. It's just that he needs to figure out how to fix on his own," When Sienna saw Charlotte begin to frown she continued. "Not that he doesn’t appreciate your help, Charlotte. Jess for his own personal reasons need to do this himself and you as his friend should allow him to do that until he asks you for help. The first step is seeing all the problems he caused and going from what you said he still has feelings for Rory. When he is ready he will know what to say." 

"I know, I just have this need to make things go back to what they were." Charlotte said. 

"Life is all about change and sometimes we have to embrace it even though we're not ready for it. You of all people should know about change especially with Tristan back in your life." Sienna reminded her friend who blushed. 

At that moment Yolanda walked over to them and saw the floor plan Sienna had drawn up. "Wow Sienna this is a pretty good floor plan and with the photos Charlotte has taken I think we can get everything planned and set up with in the next two weeks. Now I just got off the phone with Ursula and she is waiting for us in the dining hall with Harper and an old friend. 

Charlotte and Sienna began to pack up their materials for the gala event and then followed Yolanda out of the ballroom. Eventually they reached the dining hall and saw the maître d' of the dining hall. 

"Welcome to the Waldorf Astoria is this your entire party or are you meeting someone?" He asked. 

"Ursula Underwood is waiting for us in the private section." Yolanda simply said. 

"Follow me please" he requested as he led them pass other clientele until they reached the back of the dining hall. They saw Ursula and Harper eating with a young man and an older woman whose back was to them. From what Charlotte could see about the two people, The woman was in an eggshell colored business suit with her hair in a tight bun, The man was in a charcoal gray suit his hair was over gelled in Charlotte's opinion. 

When they reached the table and saw the people sitting with their boss Charlotte stiffened. It was noticed by Sienna and she saw her friend's face become emotionless. She had never seen Charlotte's whole attitude shift so quickly and it worried her. 

"Char you ok?" She asked in a whisper. 

"I will tell you everything after this. For now I am fine." Charlotte said cryptically making Sienna nervous. 

While the girls were talking quietly Yolanda was informing Ursula and Harper on all the planning that happened in the ballroom. "I have to say I am impressed with the girls teamwork on this project. Sienna came up with a way to present the designers work by building a runway in the middle of the ballroom with several small tables surrounding it. Charlotte took photos and measurements of the room so we can have the spec ready." Yolanda informed. 

"I can't wait for everything to be executed and I need to see the presentation Charlotte has for the student showcase at FIT. Otherwise the gala will fall apart but just in case I need you to find backup designers." Ursula said getting slight nods from Yolanda and Harper. 

Ursula stood and placed her hands on the girls shoulders and brought them closer to the table. "Francine I would like for you to meet my interns Sienna Miller and Charlotte Gilmore," She then motioned the girls to sit across from Francine and the young man. "Girls I would like for you to meet Francine Hayden and her son Christopher. Francine and I were sorority sisters in our heyday. We have been friends for over 39 years and she will be hosting the gala for me." Ursula said smiling as she sat down. 

When Charlotte's name came out of Ursula's mouth, Charlotte saw Francine face drop and Christopher smile.  

"Charlotte I didn’t know you worked for Ursula. What are you doing here in New York?" Christopher asked. 

"In order for you to know what I am doing you would have to actually call me." Charlotte said taking a sip of her water. 

When Charlotte said that Christopher's smile disappeared and he cleared his throat. "I know I havent always been there Charlotte but you never let me in. You never gave me a chance like Rory, she at least hears me out." Christopher said making his daughter glare at him. 

"I never gave you a chance! If anything I was the one who convinced Mom to try and make it work when we were younger. Only, once again you ruined any chance you had with Mom. You don't know when to grow up and own up to your mistakes." Charlotte exclaimed with rage. 

"What are you talking about? I always wanted to be with your mom and you girls." Christopher said. 

"Ugh!!! You don’t get it. Every time you came into our lives you gave me and my sister false hope that we were going be a family. Then I truly saw who you were. A flake. Then you go and get that woman pregnant and have a whole new family, forgetting the one you have." 

"Charlotte I am still you dad at the end of the day. No matter how angry you are with me I will always love you" He said with a smile until it vanished from his face at Charlotte next words. 

"You are not my dad Luke is. He was there for every important moment in my life. He was the one who taught me to drive. He was the one who took me to my father daughter dance because you were too busy with whatever the hell you were doing. So you are not my dad. A dad is always someone who I can count on, and right now I don’t want you in my life at all. So go be a dad to your new daughter." 

"Charlotte you don’t mean that."  

"You are nothing but a sperm donor to me. From now on you have two daughters and I am ok with that." She said feeling so much better getting that off her chest. 

Everyone at the table was feeling uncomfortable at Charlotte and Christopher's conversation. They could hear the animosity coming out of Charlotte's lips as she spoke to Christopher and they were all confused. 

"Charlotte what is the meaning of this?" Ursula asked her intern with curiosity. 

"Where are my manners?", Charlotte stood from her seat and made a waving motion to Christopher. "Ursula I would like for you to meet my father, Christopher Hayden." She said making Francine look around the dining hall at the other clientele who were attempting to not watch the commotion. 

"Young lady sit down right now! You are embarrassing us with your theatrics." Francine scolded Charlotte who rolled her eyes. 

"Well I at least acknowledge who you are Francine. A hypocritical bitch who blames my mother for how much of a fuck up her son is. It takes two to make a baby remember that." She said making Francine look at her with shock. Christopher on the other hand looked at his daughter and saw all the anger in her eyes. He had caused that and Lorelai warned him, now it was too late to have any part in her life. 

Charlotte gathered her things and turned to Ursula. " I am so sorry for what has happened tonight and I hope this doesn’t make you think differently of me. Hopefully this doesn’t affect my future being your intern cause I really like working for you." Charlotte said walking out of the dining hall in a quick pace. 

When Charlotte walked out of the hotel there were tears all on her face. She was emotionally drained from being around Christopher and she was so over tonight. Everything she had felt had lashed out tonight and she was embarrassed from doing that in front of her boss.  

Charlotte needed to get away from her so she pulled out her phone. She then scrolled through her contacts and pressed call on Tristan  

"Hey Char, what's up?" Tristan said picking up immediately. 

"Can you come and pick me up at the Waldorf Astoria. I need to get out of here right now and you were the only one I wanted to call." She said sniffling 

"What happened? You sound like you are crying" He asked with care in his voice. 

"I will tell you as soon as you get here." She said frantically. 

"Ok I will be there in fifteen minutes I'm in Brooklyn." He said. 

"Thanks Tris" Charlotte said hanging up an putting her phone in purse. 

Charlotte sat down on the curb looking at the skyline of the city. Almost every time she looked up, Charlotte was reminded that she came to New York to get away from the views of Hartford Society. Today she learned a lesson that she will never forget. Your past is always with you no matter how far from it you are. 

"Charlotte there you are. I've been looking for you all over the hotel" Sienna said running to her friend. Sienna sat down on the curb next to her and hugged her friend tight. 

"Are you ok?" Sienna asked as they broke the hug. 

"No not really, I need to get out of here. When I am around him all I see is the pain he caused Rory, my mom and I. The worst part is I let my emotions take over. I embarrassed myself in front of all those people in that room. What happened after I left?" Charlotte said wiping her tears from her face with her sleeve from her blouse. 

"Well after your grand exit, Ursula cut the meeting short and left with Harper and Yolanda. Before she left she wanted me to tell you she still expects her presentation." Sienna informed her friend. 

"How are you getting home?" Charlotte asked. 

"I was thinking about taking a cab." Sienna said. 

"I was going to ask you before all the drama if you wanted to sleep over tonight. Unless you have plans with Ethan tonight?" 

"Actually I told him to meet me at your place so we can all hang out in your apartment tonight. I figured you didn’t want to be alone." Sienna said. 

"Well in that case you are catching a ride with me and Tristan." Charlotte said just as a black SUV pulled up in front of them.  

As the car stopped Tristan got out of the driver's side and walked up to them. He was wearing a leather jacket over a white shirt, with a pair of dark blue jeans and boots. He smiled as he got closer to her pulling her into his arms. 

"You sounded upset over the phone. Care to tell me what happened." He asked cautiously. 

"First I would like for you to meet my friend Sienna," She then turned to Sienna. "Sienna I would like for you to meet Tristan". Charlotte said introducing them. 

"Hi" Sienna said as Tristan waved to her in return. 

"Thanks for coming." Charlotte said making Tristan give her a small smile. 

"Like I said before I heard you crying on the phone. I rushed over here as fast as I could. What happened tonight that made you like this?" He asked concerned. 

"I will tell you on the way to my apartment. I just need to get away from here before I get mad all over again. Sienna is coming with me, I hope that is ok with you?" 

"It's fine Char, I'm worried about you though." He said opening the passenger door for her. 

Charlotte got in the car and closed her door making Tristan and Sienna talked outside. She couldn’t hear what they were saying. Every few moments Tristan would look her way so she rolled the other way. Eventually they both got in the car and Tristan put his right hand in her left hand giving it a squeeze. Charlotte looked as Tristan once more before closing her eyes falling asleep. 

 

(Time Skip) 

Charlotte felt someone shaking her on her right shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw Tristan holding the car door open for her.  

"How long was I asleep?" Charlotte asked. 

"You fell asleep for thirty minutes. Sienna gave me your address and on the way I picked up pizza, which Sienna brought upstairs. There was a little traffic but we got her in one piece" he explained helping her out of the car. 

They both walked inside the lobby and saw Mr. Jones behind the front desk. He noticed them and waved them over. 

"Miss Gilmore you received a package that came an hour ago." Mr. Jones said handing her a box with a card on top of it. Charlotte took the package from him and thanked him. She then led Tristan to the elevator and the doors opened. They both stepped on the elevator and she pressed the number six. 

"You didn’t tell me what happened tonight. I haven't seen you like that since the day your dad came back into your life," He said noticing her flinch. "Is that what happened?" 

When Charlotte nodded he immediately pulled her into her arms. He felt her shake in his arms and his shirt became damp. 

"I tried so hard to become numb when he is around, but my emotions come out and I lash out. He never gets why I am angry and all I see is red. I'm tired of feeling like I am an on a rollercoaster Tristan" she said sniffling.  

"Charlotte you can't blame yourself for how you feel. If anything you need to stop bottling up how you feel about him. Have you told your mom what happened tonight? 

"No, you were the first one I called." She said making him happy at the thought that he was the one she called in his time of need. 

The elevators door opened on the sixth floor and Austin was standing there. He had a smile on his face until he saw Charlotte's. From what he could tell it had looked like she was crying. He then noticed a guy standing next to her and he was holding her in his arms. To say he was jealous would be an understatement. 

"Charlotte are you ok?" Austin asked. 

Charlotte pulled away from Tristan and nodded at Austin. She stepped off the elevator and walked passed him. When Tristan tried to follow her Austin blocked him. "What happened to her tonight?" Austin asked watching her open her apartment door and closing the door softly. 

"Look dude I don’t even know you. If you really want to know you should ask Charlotte. Come on follow me." Tristan said leading Austin into Charlotte's apartment. When they walked in they saw Michelle, Ethan and Sienna sitting in the living room staring at Charlotte's bedroom door. 

"Why are you all staring at her door?" Tristan said. 

"We haven't heard a sound since she came in ten minutes." Michelle explained worried about her best friend. 

"Well right now she needs us to be there for her. One of us should call Lorelai to speak to her. She is emotionally exhausted right now and Lorelai is the only one to get her to open up." Tristan said. 

Michelle pulled at her phone and dialed Lorelai who answered on the first ring. 

"Hey Michelle how are you doing? Lorelai answered. 

"I am fine Lorelai but there is a reason I called you. Charlotte had a bad day today and I was wondering if you can come to our apartment tomorrow." 

"What happened?" 

"She ran into Christopher while she was at work and it got really nasty. Tristan brought her home and now she is in her room and we don’t hear a sound. We are worried about her and we don’t know what to do." Michelle said. 

"Don’t worry Michelle I am on my way with the cavalry. Sit tight and I will call you when I am there." Lorelai said hanging up the phone. 

They all looked at each other and began to wait for Lorelai to call. 

 

(Time Skip) 

After waiting for an hour and twenty minutes Lorelai called and said she was downstairs. Michelle gave her directions to the apartment and soon they heard a knock at the door. Michelle opened the door and saw Lorelai standing on the other side with Rory and several bags that said Luke's. She led them inside and Lorelai noticed several people in the living room. 

"Who are all these people?" Lorelai asked with confusion. 

"Charlotte hasn’t told you about who she hangs with? I thought she told you what has been going on when she visited over the weekend."  

"She did but I am trying to put names to faces." Lorelai said. 

"You already know Tristan, sitting next to him are Sienna and Ethan, lastly on the other chair is Austin." Michelle said just as they heard Charlotte's door unlock. Charlotte had changed into her pajamas and she headed into the kitchen ignoring everyone. 

Lorelai put down her stuff and tapped her daughter on her shoulder. Charlotte turned towards her mom and sighed. "Hi Mom." She said softly. 

"Hi sweets. I heard you had a trying day so I brought comfort food and a Gilmore deluxe movie session. Why don’t Rory and I set everything up while you finish up in here." Lorelai offered as she hugged Charlotte. 

"Do whatever you want Mom I just want to go to sleep. I just want to unwind tomorrow we can talk about it." She said taking her food into her room. 

As her bedroom door closed Charlotte looked at the package she received earlier. She walked over to it and saw the card that was attached. Charlotte tore it opened and saw it was from Christopher.  

 _Dear Charlotte,_  

 _Seeing you earlier tonight made me realize how much I missed in your life. You've grown into a beautiful intelligent woman and I had nothing to do with it. I have a lot of regrets in life but you and your sister are my greatest treasures. Just know that I wish you all the best in all you do. I hope you like_ _what's_ _inside the box._  

 _Love Da_ _d_  

Charlotte put the card down and opened the box. Inside the box was a photo album. She opened the box and saw pictures of herself and Rory growing up. What really caught her eye was the recent photos like her high school graduation pictures, prom pictures and her softball championship photo with her holding a trophy.  

"Where did he get these?" Charlotte said to herself. 

"From me," Rory said getting her sisters attention. "Whenever I would speak to him he would always ask how you were doing. Since I know you guys weren't speaking I would send him photos of everything we did. It was a way for him to feel like he was part of our lives." Rory reasoned when she saw her sister getting angry. 

"Rory I know you are trying to help but you had no right. You of all people should know how I feel. He has made promises to us over the years and then broke them. The reason I don’t want him around me is because I don’t trust him. His words mean nothing to me, so for future references keep me out of your conversations. I am done with him and it is going to stay that way." Charlotte bitterly explained. 

Rory saw the rage on Charlotte's face slowly disappear. She really hoped her mom knew what to do about Charlotte's daddy issues otherwise their might be an encore later down the line.  

  

*The next chapter will be up sometime in late April and it will be titled "Big Girls Don't Cry" 

 

PLEASE GIVE YOUR OPINION AND LEAVE A REVIEW 

CHAZ746  


End file.
